Я - Шерлок Холмс
by susanivanova12
Summary: Ярд взбудоражен шокирующим заявлением единственного выжившего свидетеля жестоких массовых убийств


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Джон, Шерлок, Майкрофт, Шерлок-2, Майкрофт - 2, Лестрейд, Доннован, Андерсон, миссис Хадсон, Джон - 2

Жанр: фантастика, драма, романтика, харт/комфорт

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Ярд взбудоражен шокирующим заявлением единственного выжившего свидетеля жестоких массовых убийств

Заявка: «Шерлок из будущего» /requests/16992

Статус: закончен

**Я – Шерлок Холмс**

Пролог

- …не интересно.

- Черт с тобой, Шерлок! Ты как сухарь! Ты как… Ладно, все, с меня хватит.

Крышка ноутбука захлопнулась и, если бы Джон мог позволить себе купить новую технику и улететь на Луну на пмж, он бы разбил компьютер о дурную беспокойную голову соседа. Руки так и чесались врезать по равнодушной физиономии детектива, даже ноги жаждали отвесить пинка под эту самоуверенную задницу. То, что в последнее время творил этот человек, выходило за все рамки всех до единого приличий.

Сперва он оскорбил ни в чем не повинную старую знакомую Джона, с которой тот встретился в супермаркете. Во второй раз он набросился с обвинениями в неверности на совершенно незнакомую женщину, которую встретил на улице, тут же выложив при ее муже все, что смог прочитать по ее внешности, одежде и даже сумке. Дело едва не кончилось дракой, Джон готов был собственноручно сдать наглого сыщика взбешенному мужу женщины, но заложенные и намертво прибитые армейской закалкой инстинкты защиты ближнего своего снова дали о себе знать и Джон оттащил детектива в сторону, молясь всем богам о снисхождении на самого Джона благодати в виде огромнейшего терпения, чтобы самостоятельно не устроить Шерлоку суд Линча. В третий раз… третий раз поставил жирную точку в практически бесконечном листе благодетелей Джона. Шерлок налетел на новую подругу Джона.

- Хм-м-м… - красноречиво вынес вердикт Шерлок, пристально изучив девушку.

- Шерлок, - предупредил того Джон. - Энни, я быстро, буквально одну минуту, - попросил он перед тем, как взлететь к себе в спальню.

- Любопытное предпочтение, - все так же глубокомысленно заметил Шерлок, пронзая девушку недобрым взглядом-рентгеном. – В коленно-локтевой с анальным проникновением? Серьезно?

- Что? – испугалась Энни. – Вы о чем?

- И двойное проникновение! – «удивился» Шерлок, фыркнув. - А Джон знает, что Вы проститутка и что Вы больны?

- Да что Вы!.. – задохнулась девушка, покраснев от гнева.

- Энни, я готов, - Джон сбежал вниз по ступенькам и тут же кожей ощутил, что атмосфера гостиной накалилась до предела.

- Я здесь больше не останусь! - заявила девушка. - Ноги моей здесь не будет, и не смей меня провожать! – она ткнула пальцем в грудь Джона, оттолкнула его с пути и бегом покинула квартиру, хлопнув дверью так, что та вполне могла бы слететь с петель.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, медленный выдох, сжал кулаки и упер пристальный взгляд в невозмутимого друга, сидящего на диване, закинувшего руки за голову и смотревшего в потолок.

- Что ты ей сказал? - начал Джон. - Что опять, Шерлок? Сколько еще это будет продолжаться?

- Я сказал ей правду о ее поведении, - монотонно ответил тот. - Хотя нет, чуть-чуть приукрасил, но ты же сам знаешь, что она в двадцать лет подрабатывала проституткой, да?

- Что? - максимально спокойно, хотя гнев застилал глаза кровавой пеленой, спросил Джон.

- Проституткой, - повторил Шерлок, рухнув на диван и растягиваясь во весь рост. - И у нее довольно нестандартные для порядочной женщины вкусы в сексе. Ты знал, что она предпочитает скорее анальный секс, нежели вагинальный?

- Шерлок, иди к черту! - зашипел Джон. - Какое твое дело, кто что предпочитает? Да, я знаю это, я знаю все!

- Все? - презрительно фыркнул Шерлок. - Вы знакомы полтора дня и ты уже успел узнать о том, что она обыкновенная истероидного типа дамочка? Джон, у нее генитальный герпес! Можешь не благодарить, - добавил он.

Джон с глухим рыком выдохнул и ударил в стену кулаком – лучше так, чем свернуть этому нахалу шею.

- Да что ты знаешь о сексе, ты, мистер Я Девственник И Горжусь Этим? – зарычал он. - Ты, который ни черта не смыслит в отношениях? Ты…

- Достаточно, спасибо, - ровным тоном попросил Шерлок, как будто Джон наливал ему чай. - Я понял, что тебе интересны все эти скучные ерзанья друг по другу. – Мне не интересно.

С этой фразы на Бейкер-стрит 221В началась настоящая война.

Шерлоку было не интересно слушать о важности отношений между мужчиной и женщиной, не интересно знать, что Джон мечтал завести семью, совершенно не интересно было вникать в какие-то малозначительные подробности интимной жизни человека и в частности – мужчины. Шерлоку было не интересно в принципе все, что не было загадочным убийством, вот только убийство очень даже могло произойти в самой квартире 221В по Бейкер-стрит и убийцей мог оказаться доведенный до белого каления доктор Джон Уотсон.

Теперь же, сидя за столом с ноутбуком и делая очередную пометку в блог, Джон только-только прочитал другу отклик на его «Скандал в Белгравии», где восторженная девушка-комментатор во всех красках хвалила Джона и восторгалась образом Шерлока как мужчиной ее мечты.

По непонятной причине, Шерлок, обычно снисходительно реагирующий на похвалы Джона, вдруг ощетинился, вздыбил загривок и принялся кусаться словами на комментатора, чем вызвал в Джоне незамедлительный отклик, выражавшийся… впрочем, когда-то эта последняя капля должна была переполнить чашу терпения Джона.

Переборов желание разбить ноутбук о стол или голову Шерлока, Джон аккуратно отложил прибор, встал и ушел вниз, где набросил куртку и покинул дом в полном молчании.

Звук, отдаленно напоминающий стрекотание кузнечика, ничуть не испугал прогуливающуюся по улице парочку. Поздний час, народ по домам, только влюбленные, возвращающиеся с последнего сеанса в кино, не торопятся домой, вдыхая свежий прохладный воздух и обнимая друг друга.

- Кузнечик? – взглянула на парня молоденькая девушка. - Не рановато ли для них?

- Может, какая-то новая форма? – улыбнулся тот, потянувшись губами к губам подруги.

Стрекотание усилилось и пара, одновременно коротко вскрикнув, обагрила землю кусками своей плоти и крови.

Прятавшийся в темноте высокий кудрявый мужчина с равнодушным взглядом серых глаз, вышел на освещенную площадку, небрежно наступив ботинком на валявшийся зеленый глаз, раздавив его, прошел по небольшой кисти с маленьким золотым колечком на одном пальце, поднял голову, всмотревшись в темное беззвездное небо и отогнул манжету пальто, обнажив запястье с массивным браслетом на нем. Пальцы мужчины нажали пару кнопок, вторая рука поднялась ко лбу, поправив мешающуюся прядь кудрявой челки, при жесте обнажив едва заметно мерцающую черную точку на линии волос у виска.

В начале улицы появился какой-то человек, второй, третий, и кудрявый мужчина отвернулся с все еще каменным выражением лица, уходя в тень и пропадая в ней.

Те люди, что подошли ближе, не сразу поняли, что валяется на асфальте, а когда поняли, истошно закричали.

Глава 1

Гарри, по представлению Джона, вроде даже не поняла, кто перед ней, распахнув дверь и впуская внутрь. Как всегда пьяная, как всегда несчастная в своей одинокой то запойной, то похмельной жизни, вечно страдающая по супруге – святая была женщина, если терпела свою подругу так долго!

- Гарри, я…

- М-м-мна-а? - ответила нечесаная покачивающаяся женщина, пытаясь разглядеть мутными глазами какую-то расплывающуюся фигуру перед собой. - Дж-жн-н?

- Джон, - измученно согласился тот, зайдя в квартиру и оглядываясь. Бутылки, бутылки, давно не политый кактус, чудом еще живой, снова бутылки. Она хоть когда-нибудь прибирается? – Гарри, я переночую у тебя? – обратился он к сестре. Та махнула рукой в неопределенном жесте или «Вали отсюда» или «Да, делай, что хочешь». – Дом, проклятый дом, - пробормотал Джон, заходя вглубь. Чертовы бутылки…

Утро встретило беспокойного доктора как в том стихотворении, которое читал один знакомый русский военный в Афганистане – нежным светом, красящим стены древнего дома, танцуя на лице мужчины, поднимая вверх от его жеста миллионы пылинок – все-таки Гарри убиралась еще реже, чем была трезвой.

Собственно говоря, проснулся Джон не от лучей солнца, а от надоедливой вибрации мобильного.

Заворчав и послав сотню чертей на одну кудрявую голову, Джон слепо нашарил на прикроватной тумбочке телефон и, с трудом разлепив глаза, проморгался, взглянув на экран.

Три пропущенных вызова, шестнадцать смс примерно одного содержания с требованием срочно подняться, собраться и примчаться в Ярд. Послав все лучи любви и обожания в виде еще десятка проклятий на эту самую кудрявую голову, Джон рухнул обратно на подушку и смежил веки. Спать хотелось до чертиков – ночь прошла в кошмаре, после которого даже душераздирающий визг скрипки в три утра казался пением ангелов. Гарри выла что-то про «не ценит, не любит», громко сморкалась, пыталась даже открыть окно и выброситься – со второго-то этажа – и с грохотом роняла пустые бутылки. Концерт прекратился лишь к четырем часам утра, когда она уснула на полу гостиной, когда ее брат оттащил безвольное и очень плохо пахнущее тело на ее кровать, заботливо прикрыв одеялом, когда после этого сам Джон добрел до своей кровати и рухнул на нее, даже не закутавшись и тут же уснув.

И чтобы после такого он еще куда-то тащился в семь утра?

Джон медленно поднялся, еще не проснувшись толком.

Семь утра…

Семь…

Тело шаталось от усталости, веки были словно свинцовые, но все же Джон открыл глаза и проморгался.

Семь утра… а вызовы были в шесть, смс с шести до семи…

Черт, но Шерлок до семи утра бесполезен как гений, он же сам не раз говорил. Что бы ни было, хоть потоп, хоть Армагеддон, его время - с семи утра и до трех часов ночи, после чего он либо впадал в заслуженный сон, либо работал на кофеине до десяти-одиннадцати без перерывов, чтобы, как он выражался, «проскочить» опасное время, когда его ум что-то вроде «отключался автоматически».

Итак, семь утра…

- Шерлок, что? - договорить Джон не смог бы, даже под дулом автомата – хотелось спать и кого-нибудь убить.

- Джон? Джон, приезжай в Ярд, это срочно! - ответила трубка голосом Лестрейда. - Тут черт знает что творится.

- Грег? – удивился Джон, почти проснувшись. - А где Шерлок?

- Рядом. Занят. Просил ответить меня… приказал ответить мне. Джон, я его придушу, если не приедешь, он меня достал!

- Еду, - Джон отключил связь и бросил трубку на тумбочку. Сон слетел моментально. Если Ярд на ушах, если Шерлок… господи, да что с ним там опять?

За десять минут Джон по-военному быстро принял душ, откопал на кухне банку кофе, вскипятил чайник, выпил довольно гадкое подобие настоящего напитка и вылетел на улицу. Если даже инспектор молит о пощаде – дело дрянь.

- Еще одно, сэр! – Доннован рассеянно кивнула Джону и взмахнула какими-то листами.

- Где? - Шерлок поднял голову от разбросанных по полу фотографий.

Салли назвала адрес.

- Другой конец города! – схватился за голову Грег. – Да как же он это делает-то, черт его подери?!

- Что происходит? - Джон взглянул на фотографии на полу, по которым ползал Шерлок – пальто висит на спинке стула, пиджак расстегнут, рубашка едва не лопается от глубокого дыхания.

- Ад происходит, - мрачно ответила Салли, взглянув на Джона и кивнув на Шерлока. - Даже он ничего понять не может.

- Мне нужен кофе! Немедленно! - Шерлок мельком обратил внимание на девушку, послал Джону пристальный взгляд и снова уткнулся в снимки.

- Кофе, принесите кофе! – возопил Грег. – Господи, сумасшедший дом. - Салли, принеси ему кофе!

- Я ему не…

- Быстро! – прикрикнул инспектор на девушку. – Джон, впрягайся, если желаешь, - пригласил он. - Я на вызов, остальные – кто куда. Андерсон! Где этот чертов эксперт?

- Уже на месте, сэр, - Салли ткнула Шерлока в плечо и сунула кружку в протянутую руку.

- Пятьдесят восемь! – застонал Лестрейд. - Господи боже!

- Я с вами, - Шерлок распрямился, поставил пустую кружку на какие-то важные полицейские отчеты на столе Салли и схватил со спинки стула пальто. - Джон, в машину! – приказал он уже на бегу.

Джон, который буквально пару минут находился в управлении, пытаясь понять причину кипучей деятельности копов, взглянул на фотографии, толком ничего в кошмарной мешанине не увидел и рванул следом за Шерлоком.

- Непостижимо, - подвел краткий итог Джон, выслушав объяснения инспектора и выходя из машины.

- Есть свидетель, сэр, но допросить нереально, - доложила Салли. – Трясется, весь седой… богом клянусь, в жизни не видела ничего подобного.

- Упростим процедуру, - решительно заявил Шерлок, сделав шаг в сторону машин скорой.

- Не смей! - зашипел Лестрейд, схватив его за рукав. - Работай с телами… А, черт! – всплеснул он руками и снова схватившись за голову. – Работай с… этим, - махнул он на огороженную площадку.

Несмотря на ранее утро и обычных для такого места зевак на улице было почти пустынно – воскресенье, выходной день.

Истерически рыдающий парень трясся под одеялом как лист на ветру. Врачи суетились вокруг бедолаги как мошкара, но ни уколы успокоительного, ни помощь психолога, поднятого так рано, не помогали – парень, которому было от силы лет семнадцать, был абсолютно сед.

- Что-то удалось узнать? - почти шепотом спросил Грег, подойдя к одному из докторов.

- Ничего, - мотнул головой тот. - Нервы не выдержали. Вы не против, если мы заберем его? Сами понимаете – от такого кто угодно обделается, а тут…

- Забирайте, - кивнул инспектор. – Самому впору памперсы надевать, - прошептал он, глядя на паренька. – Не удивительно. Мальчишка же, а тут такое.

- Лестрейд! - раздался голос Шерлока.

В ту же секунду вроде бы идиллическая, насколько это было возможно в таких условиях, картина стала настоящим адом.

Испугавшись громкого оклика, парень вздрогнул всем телом, забился в руках врачей и истошно завопил, глядя на Шерлока.

- Не трогай меня! Не трогай меня! Нет!

Шерлок недоуменно нахмурился.

Парень рухнул на колени, рыдая и сворачиваясь в комок, закрывая голову руками, вопя как от боли.

- Не трогай меня!

Копы дружно повернули головы в его сторону.

- Это можно считать опознанием, сэр? - спросил один из врачей, с неприязнью взглянув на инспектора и повернув голову в сторону детектива.

- Он?! – Грег на миг потерял дар речи, открывая рот.

- Что проис…

- НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ! – заорал парень, краем глаза заметив, как Шерлок сделал шаг к нему. Парень, в чьем хлипком теле обнаружилась недюжинная сила, отшвырнул от себя двух медиков и явно собрался залезть под машину в поисках убежища.

- Стоять! - приказал Грег, вытянув руку в сторону послушно замершего Шерлока. – Лучше бы это было какое-то недоразумение, - произнес инспектор, кивнув копам. - Арестовать!

- Что? – Джон, успевший рассмотреть все то, что осталось от трех человек и теперь валялось отдельными кусками на земле, подбежал к другу. - Шерлок, Грег, да что вы?..

- У нас опознание, Джон, так что не лезь! – рявкнул Лестрейд.

Легкое стрекотание кузнечика заставило людей замолчать.

- Это еще какого черта? - люди закрутили головами. Парень, бившийся в руках докторов, истерически заверещал, срываясь в хрип.

- НЕ-Е-ЕТ!

Стрекот нарастал.

Джон подошел к Шерлоку, уже мало задумываясь о последствиях, вытащил пистолет, оглядываясь. Как солдат, он хорошо знал, что может означать истерия паренька: он услышал знакомый звук, который означал только одно – смерть.

- Ложись! – заорал кто-то.

Шерлока бросило на землю, Джона закрыл какой-то человек во всем черном.

- Майк, не смей! - пророкотал незнакомец до боли знакомым голосом. – Майк, я могу помочь, позволь мне! Майк…

Все без исключения вооруженные копы, все до единого медики смотрели на двух невесть откуда появившихся совершенно одинаковых мужчин, переводя взгляд на третьего, лежащего на земле и даже не пытавшегося подняться. Один, тот, что с каменным лицом и равнодушным взглядом, направлял руку на второго, помоложе, целившегося в первого из небольшого оружия неопределенной марки.

- Майк, вернись в Центр, - умолял молодой, закрывая собой Джона, от шока даже забывшего о пистолете в своей руке. - Майк, пожалуйста! – он сделал шаг к первому, еще, осторожно коснулся вытянутой в сторону Джона руки, нажимая на нее, чтобы опустить – все люди замерли, забыв про оружие, но первый решил по-своему, ударив второго по щеке и нацелившись на Джона.

Джон стал единственным, кто хоть как-то сохранил рассудок, потому он единственный вскинул пистолет и взял хмурого типа перед собой на мушку.

- Что бы ты ни делал – не делай этого, - предупредил Джон, целясь в лоб агрессора.

- Джон, не надо! - умоляюще воскликнул второй, молодой, быстро взглянув на него и повернувшись к первому. - Майк… Майк, я все исправлю, клянусь жизнью, - заговорил он. – Не он виноват, пойми же ты! Майк, НЕТ! – стрекот усилился и из вытянутой руки первого вырвался поток ослепительного света, направленный в сторону Джона. Молодой рванул в сторону, но не успел – луч задел его плечо и прошелся по касательной по запястью Джона.

В тот же миг ожило оружие полицейских.

Первый даже не обратил на это внимания, пули, казалось, не причиняли ему ни малейшей боли.

Совершенно неживым взглядом окинув копов, понявших бесплодность своих действий и причинение возможного ущерба самому Джону и все так же лежавшему на земле Шерлоку, первый из пришельцев подошел к упавшему на землю второму, схватившемуся за обожженную руку, и, все так же молча, замер.

- Майк, - второй неловко пошевелился. - Майк, я…

Стрекот затихал и, когда первый неторопливо задрал манжету пальто и коснулся кнопок на широком браслете, тут же пропав, прекратился.

- Майк… - с болью в голосе застонал оставшийся второй.

- Руки, ты! – очнулся Лестрейд, нацелив пистолет на молодого мужчину. - Руки так, чтобы я их видел!

- Что за?.. – выразила всеобщее мнение Салли, открыв рот и оглядывая то Шерлока, уже поднявшегося и отряхивающего одежду, то пришельца. – Я сплю.

- Руки! – инспектор далеко не нежно дернул поврежденную руку чуть более молодой версии Шерлока – тот лишь поморщился, глядя перед собой и часто моргая – и поднял его на ноги. – Ты арестован! Доннован… Доннован! – прикрикнул он на девушку.

- Грег, - коротко сообщил Джон, кивнув на пришельца, - ты разве не видишь?

Несопротивляющийся, как будто потерянный, едва не плачущий, но упрямо поджимающий губы и часто моргающий пришелец, одетый в черную форму необычного кроя с серебристым треугольником на левой груди, выглядел точной копией Шерлока за исключением некоторых деталей – короче стрижка, длиннее челка, упавшая на высокий лоб, витые серебристые пластины от виска до скулы с обеих сторон черепа и три перемигивающиеся холодным белым светом крошечные точки лампочек в правой пластине.

- Джон… - и Шерлок никогда не стал бы смотреть на друга с такой отчаянной любовью и болью.

- Разбираться будем в Ярде, - Грег толкнул человека в спину – тот сгорбился, опустил голову и послушно пошел за инспектором.

Джон проводил пришельца долгим пристальным взглядом, делая про себя нехитрые выводы: кем бы этот человек ни был, он защищал именно его, Джона, а тот, первый… да черт не разберет, кто или что это вообще было.

- Молчит, - Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к кружке с кофе. - Молчит и все тут. Никакого контакта, никаких объяснений. Одно радует – его дружок, похоже, угомонился. Чертов ублюдок – полсотни с лишним человек покрошил на винегрет!

- Я мог бы поговорить с ним, - предложил Джон, глядя через стекло на пришельца. – Мне кажется, со мной он бы раскрылся. Как проводить допросы я знаю, я же…

- Ты не полицейский, - отмахнулся Грег. – Вот же черт, а. Что это вообще такое? Это робот типа как в «Докторе Кто»?

- Это человек, - впервые за долгое время молчания подал голос Шерлок, наблюдавший картину допроса, кусая губы и хмурясь. – И он из будущего.

- Что? Откуда?.. Ах, да, - Джон качнул головой. Это же Шерлок!

- Оружие проверили?

- Не работает.

- И не должно, - Шерлок медленно склонил голову. - Готов держать пари, что заработает в моих руках.

- Что?! – испугался инспектор. - Даже не думай! И к этому… к нему не лезь. Чертовы пришельцы!

- Боитесь разрыва во временном континууме, инспектор? - улыбнулся детектив.

- Боюсь, что этот парень размажет тебя по комнате, - огрызнулся тот. - Видал его дружка? А эту хрень на нем видел?

- Это человек, повторяю. Его дружок, как Вы выразились, не человек, а это… - Шерлок замолчал.

- Да мне все равно, кто он, хоть Папа Римский, - решил Грег. - Он арестован и точка.

- Фактически, он ни в чем не виноват, - возразил Шерлок.

- А куда мне прикажешь списать больше полусотни людей, от которых остались одни ошметки, а? Засажу голубчика так надолго, чтобы…

- В таком случае, мне придется быть его адвокатом, - холодно ответил Шерлок.

Инспектор открыл рот и от такой наглости не нашел, что ответить.

- Все-таки, я рискну, - решил Джон и, пока его никто не успел остановить, открыл дверь в комнату для допросов.

Молодой клон Шерлока сидел на стуле, сгорбившись, глядя в стол замершим взглядом. О том, что он слышал и слушал говорило лишь движение грудной клетки под черной тканью костюма и перемигивание огоньков на пластине на лице.

Джон вошел внутрь комнаты и сделал то, за что ему грозил бы срок – запер ее изнутри. Это был риск, но только так можно было доказать копам, что парень не опасен.

- Эм… не знаю, как тебя звать, но…

- Я – Шерлок Холмс, - ответил пришелец, подняв голову и пристально глядя на вошедшего человека. – Я понимаю, что это звучит странно по вашим меркам, но я действительно Шерлок Холмс.

Джон осторожно приблизился и сел на стул напротив Шерлока.

- А этот… м-м-м… а второй кто?

- Майк, - коротко ответил Шерлок, стиснув зубы и закрыв глаза.

Джон ощутил болезненный укол в сердце – парень мучился. Не только от боли – ему так и не оказали медицинскую помощь, сколько от душевных мук. Кем бы ни был этот Майк, он играл важную роль в жизни этого Шерлока.

- Твой?..

- Нет, Джон.

Шерлок открыл глаза и протянул руку по столу. Джон, сам не зная, почему, коснулся его запястья. Кожа грубоватая, сразу ясно, что не белоручка, парень явно работает руками, много, часто.

- Зачем он… этот Майк… зачем он убивал людей, Шерлок? – Джон обхватил его ладонь.

Шерлок до боли стиснул зубы, отвел глаза и дернул подбородком.

- Это моя вина.

Односложные ответы, увы, давали очень мало информации, но это было больше, чем молчание на расспросы полиции.

- Это твой робот-помощник?

Огоньки на серебристой пластине пришли в неистовство, замигав красным, щека молодого мужчины дернулась.

- Нет. Я не думаю, что ты… что вы, люди этого мира, этого времени сможете понять меня правильно, - тихо ответил Шерлок. - Он человек, Джон, ему очень плохо и только моя вина в том, что ему так плохо.

- Почему ты защитил меня? – спросил Джон первое, что нужно было спросить сразу, как только он вошел. – Ты сказал, что это не моя вина. Если ты в самом деле тот…

Пальцы Шерлока осторожно погладили запястье Джона, вторая рука бессильно висела вдоль тела.

- Сбой системы, нас вышвырнуло из нашего мира сюда. Это долгая история, но теперь это не имеет значения. Вы в безопасности, - последние слова сопроводились надсадным вздохом.

- Ш… - произносить имя пришельца так же, как имя друга было нелегко, но Джон преодолел себя. – Шерлок, - мужчина поднял голову. - Шерлок, кто ты, откуда ты? Что произошло и что теперь будет?

- Я человек, Джон, - глухо ответил Шерлок. – Просто человек, я не робот. Я ученый, разведчик, я… я преступник, - едва слышно произнес он это слово.

Джон сглотнул.

Перед ним сидел Шерлок Холмс – точная копия Шерлока Холмса, пусть и помладше на вид, но этот Шерлок был как будто более человечен, чем настоящий, более живой.

Дверь задергалась.

- Джон, немедленно открой дверь! – раздался голос Лестрейда в громкоговорителе. – Джон, сейчас же открой эту чертову дверь!

Джон вдруг ощутил, что убрать руку из пальцев Шерлока очень сложно. Бог уж знает, почему. Его прикосновения как будто успокаивали.

Тем не менее, Джон поднялся и прошел к двери, открывая ее.

- Решил удостовериться лично, что… - Шерлок вскочил, дрожа с головы до ног, когда в комнату вошел Майкрофт. – Пришелец, значит, - настороженно взглянул Холмс на копию своего брата.

- Он не опасен, - быстро произнес Джон, закрывая Шерлока собой от вооруженных копов, маячивших сзади Холмса-старшего.

- Уверен, что так и есть, - произнес Майкрофт.

Шерлок мягко обнял Джона, отодвигая его, даже не обратив внимания на направленное на себя оружие инспектора, и сделал шаг к Майкрофту, глядя на него так, как будто до смерти боясь, что тот пропадет, растворится как дым.

- Майкрофт, - выдохнул Шерлок и, сорвавшись с места, налетел на Холмса и…

Майкрофт охнул от неожиданности, Грег что-то заорал, Джон едва успел открыть рот, когда пришелец Шерлок обнял Холмса - порывисто, крепко и бережно.

- Майк! – практически прорыдал Шерлок, похлопывая мужчину по спине и ткнувшись носом в его плечо. – Боже, Майкрофт!

- Брат! - в ужасе выдохнул Джон, поняв причину такого поведения пришельца. – Не стреляйте! – закричал он на копов. - Не стреляйте, он не причинит вреда!

- Брат, - мрачно повторил настоящий Шерлок, войдя в комнату и глядя на двойника. - Поздравляю, братец, у тебя появился второй я, - зло бросил он Майкрофту. - Можешь обнять его.

Зонт-трость выпал из руки старшего Холмса – настолько он растерялся - и руки обняли пришельца.

- Эм… - больше Майкрофт ничего не сказал, по непонятной причине чувствуя к совершенно незнакомому человеку что-то такое, что чувствовал только к родному брату.

- Сумасшедший дом, - Грег убрал пистолет и облокотился о дверной проем, держась за сердце. – С этими пришельцами я до пенсии не доживу.

- Майк, я… - Шерлок отстранился от потрясенного мужчины и шмыгнул носом. - То есть… простите, бога ради, я… - его все еще трясло, огоньки заходились в красной морзянке, но он уже взял себя в руки. – Простите,- повторил он.

- Значит, миры не так уж и различаются, - подвел итог настоящий Шерлок, оглядывая свою молодую версию из другого мира. - У тебя дружеские отношения с братом? – спросил он двойника.

Тот молча вытер лицо, перевел дух и вздернул подбородок.

- А у тебя – нет? – даже голос изменился, стал более уверенным. Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил: - Ты не представляешь себе ценность, которой владеешь, Шерлок. Ты никогда не сможешь оценить то, что имеешь, не потеряв все.

В комнате повисло молчание: Майкрофт все еще пытался прийти в себя – все-таки не каждый день на него налетает копия его младшего брата, обнимает и вообще ведет себя как обычный человек, а не кусок мрамора; Джон, понявший истинную причину поступков второго Шерлока, стискивал зубы и хмурился, сам Шерлок, настоящий Шерлок, детектив, от которого волками выл весь Ярд, буравил двойника тяжелым взглядом, а первый смотрел только на Майкрофта.

- А с делами-то мне что делать? – прервал всеобщее замешательство Лестрейд.

- Закройте, - посоветовал Майкрофт, приняв решение. - М-м-м… Шерлок… Н-да, звучит, в самом деле, немного странно... Шерлок, я бы хотел побеседовать с Вами в своем кабинете, - предложил он пришельцу.

- Можешь… можете… - тот проморгался. - Можете обращаться ко мне на «ты»… сэр… - добавил он. Даже Майкрофт понял, насколько парню дается тяжело такое обращение с совершенно посторонним для него человеком иного мира. – Я могу попросить вернуть мне оружие?

- Даже не мечтай! - предупредил Грег.

- Чуть позже, если не возражаете, - мягко и полностью контролируя эмоции вставил Майкрофт. - Спасибо, инспектор, в сопровождении нет необходимости.

На Воксхолл-кросс ехали молча. Пришелец вел себя тихо, сидя между инспектором и Доннован; Майкрофт, Джон и Шерлок ехали в правительственной машине.

Пришельца не интересовал ни вид за окном машины, ни даже люди рядом. Он снова как будто сдулся, поник, стоило только Майкрофту и Джону отдалиться.

Что связывало молодого мужчину с Майкрофтом и тем странным двойником, было еще куда ни шло ясно, но какую роль в мясорубке играл двойник Джона, не знал никто.

Молодой Шерлок не сопротивлялся, когда его усадили на стул в комнате для допросов, когда Майкрофт самолично решил провести допрос, выставив всех вон и отключив связь, когда, оставшись за толстым пуленепробиваемым стеклом, Джон и Шерлок читали ответы по губам пришельца, когда…

- Зачем тогда Майкрофт вообще оставил нас? - пробормотал Шерлок, кусая губы и играя желваками. - Это же смешно! Какой толк закрывать его, если я могу прочитать его?

Джон не ответил. Он так же отлично разбирался в азбуке чтения по губам, а то, что говорил пленник-пришелец, казалось необыкновенным, странным и страшным.

- Майкрофт! - Шерлок не стал тянуть кота за хвост и ударил в стекло кулаком, привлекая к себе внимание. Старший Холмс встал, кивнув пленнику, подошел к двери и открыл ее. – Здесь все равно никого нет, какой смысл держать его взаперти?

- Может, ты и прав, - заметил тот задумчиво. - Шерлок, - обратился он к пришельцу.

Кабинет более походил на нормальное пространство для доверительной беседы.

Молодой Шерлок больше не смотрел на Майкрофта, старался не смотреть на Джона, и отворачивался от своей более старшей версии этого мира. Что-то в нем надломилось, Джон, казалось, единственный, кто это не просто видел, но и ощущал. А, узнав причину, все трое – братья Холмс и сам Джон решили, что бросить парня просто бесчеловечно.

- Я и мой брат открывали и исследовали миры в Глубоком Космосе, - пришелец осторожно опустился на край кресла и сгорбился, глядя в пол. - Я биохимик-генетик, Майк... Майкрофт – планетолог-геофизик, Джон был капитаном и доктором на «Воине Антареса», нашем корабле, огромной лаборатории, целом мире, где мы проводили больше времени, чем на Земле. Двадцать пятый век, население Земли разлетелось, кто куда по всей галактике, мы же ушли дальше, осваивать новые горизонты. Майк часто говорил, что человечеству тесно ютиться в маленькой галактике, что рамки нужно разрушать, если нельзя бережно раздвинуть, он всегда думал широко, всегда хотел больше, чем имел.

Запас молекул для синтеза продуктов, программы воспроизведения дроидов-тел для работы в опасных зонах - мы летели изучать будущие дома детей Земли. Мы работали втроем, держались друг друга. Нам повезло иметь лучшего доктора – специалиста по инопланетным вирусам, умнейшего доктора в мире. Майк всегда ворчал, когда мы работали с ним в паре, я старался как мог лечить болезни, которые нас настигали, но часто не успевал, приходилось менять тело.

- То есть, как? - спросил Джон.

- Тело – оболочка, - Шерлок так и не взглянул на него. - В теле важен мозг, остальное можно сменить как костюм. Еще в прошлом веке эта процедура была сложной, но потом ученые Кассии нашли способ извлекать матрицу мозга из разума и помещать ее в микрочип, - Шерлок убрал челку и продемонстрировал пластину на лице, где перемигивались белые лампочки. – У меня один чип и две запасные матрицы для памяти.

- То есть? - снова спросил Джон. Холмсы молча слушали.

- Для записи всего, что необходимо. Как компьютер – самый мощный, всегда доступный, всегда под рукой, когда нужно вспомнить язык, достать сведение о наличии бактерий на недавно открытой планете.

- То есть, ты наполовину робот?

- Я человек. Обычный человек, Джон, - горько вздохнул Шерлок. – Мы летели изучать Марьянскую впадину…

- Марианскую? – переспросил Майкрофт.

- Марьянскую. Марьян – планета-обманка, болота, клочки суши, горы, но пригодная для дыхания атмосфера. Планировалось изменить терраформирование, подстроить место для колонии землян.

Мы прилетели, когда на планете бушевал ураган. До этого я был на Юпитере, когда показывали видовый фильм про Большое Пятно урагана, который усмирили в двадцать третьем веке, но на Марьяне было не так страшно. Майк решил переждать, Джон запрещал даже высовываться, но я полез проверить состав воздуха.

- Тебя же могло убить! - воскликнул Джон.

- Меня убивало раз двести, если не больше, - ответил Шерлок, коснувшись виска и перемигивающихся точек ламп на нем. – Это не существенно. Важнее то, что в Марьянской впадине, судя по анализу данных, мог находиться квантий-40.

- И что это? - спросил первый Шерлок.

- Материал для чипов, - второй пристально взглянул на него и тут же отвел глаза. - Редкий элемент в нашей галактике, практически не встречающийся.

- Но у тебя два чипа, - кивнул на него Шерлок.

- Если ты имеешь в виду связи, деньги или положение в обществе, ты ошибаешься, - качнул головой второй Шерлок.

- Я ничего не имел в виду, это очевидно, - Шерлок сел поудобнее. - Риск на благо человечества, - начал он, - вывод: что бы ни попросила или не потребовала ваша команда, вы бы это получили так или иначе. Гений?

Второй Шерлок пожал плечами.

- Никогда себя таковым не считал, но да. Хотя Майк был уникальнее, а Джон… - он поджал губы и на миг низко опустил голову. – Джон был моим партнером, моим лучшим другом, любовью всей моей жизни, - уверенно произнес он и настоящий Джон вздрогнул.

- И каковы же были отношения в вашем обществе? – поинтересовался Шерлок. - Полигамия? Полисексуальность? Омнисексуальность?

- Я был консерватором, - поднял голову второй Шерлок. - У меня были партнеры и до Джона, но я выбирал только гуманоидных существ.

- А брат? - спросил Майкрофт.

- Ему это было не интересно.

Шерлок едва слышно фыркнул и покосился на Майкрофта.

- Кстати, прошедшее время – почему? – обратился он к пришельцу.

- Майк… Центр решил, что он уже стар для перелетов и работы в Глубоком Космосе. Планировалось отстранить его от дел, выделить пенсию, дом где-то на планете курортного типа, но это же Майк – беспокойный космический волк, - молодой Шерлок невесело хмыкнул. – Он устроил скандал, сказав, что его еще рано списывать со счетов, что он найдет квантий-40, утрет нос всем скептикам, всем докторам, доказав, что двести лет – не предел.

Джон едва слышно ахнул.

- Двести?

- Мне девяносто девять, я считаюсь юным. Продолжительность жизни приблизительно двести десять - двести пятнадцать лет, но Майк сидеть на месте не захотел. Он приказал Джону собираться, подготовить программу для пересадки чипа, хотя я отговаривал его…

- Почему? – спросил Джон. - Вы же можете заменить тело.

- Чип тоже не вечен, - еще горше вздохнул Шерлок. - Продолжительность жизни – это срок годности самого чипа, а не тела или разума. Ничто не может быть вечно.

- И что сделал Джон? - настоящий Шерлок нахмурился. - Отказал?

- Отказал, - кивнул второй. – Категорически. Майк устроил скандал, сказал, что угонит «Воина», сам поведет корабль на Марьян, что он не нуждается в помощи, жалости, трепетном к себе отношении…

- Ты сдался, - прошептал Джон, зачарованно слушая рассказ.

Второй Шерлок только кивнул.

- Я не мог его бросить – он не раз спасал меня… мое тело… из ситуаций, где человек бы сдался. Я его брат, он – вся моя родня, я за него душу бы продал, если бы пришлось… Джон поддался моим уговорам и вывел «Воина» в рейс. В конечном итоге, Майк был прав – Марьян мог бы дать человечеству миллионы, миллиарды чипов. Марьянская впадина – колодец молодости, а лучшего планетолога во всей галактике было не сыскать. Джон в конечном итоге согласился с доводами, но все дни выводил Майка из себя бесконечными тестами и проверкой его здоровья.

При посадке пострадал один из щупов, нужно было срочно отремонтировать его, но буря все не утихала. Я решил не только собрать пробы воздуха, но и починить щуп.

Климат планеты был адский, буря затихла так же резко, как и началась, так что проблем возникнуть не должно было.

Щуп врылся в болото – я утонул почти сразу и тут же очнулся в корабле, но ждать не стал. Джон предлагал послать дроидов или клонов…

- Клонов? – переспросил Майкрофт.

- Стандартная оболочка. Минимальный набор программ, чаще используются как разнорабочие. Сделать клона проще, не нужно помещать в тело чип, но, если не знаешь технологии и различия между человеком-оригиналом и пустой оболочкой, можно спутать их. Это примитив, ничего интересного. Я делал такие постоянно. Собственно, я их и изобрел, но суть не в этом.

Майк сразу полез к впадине, пока я копался в болоте. Тоже не захотел отправить клонов и дроидов – всегда работал своими руками. Джон проверял его биопараметры, сканировал местность из рубки, пока я и мои клоны вытаскивали щуп.

Я упустил момент, когда услышал в наушниках его крик. Он сорвался, слишком близко подойдя к краю впадины. Это было страшно, он мог полететь вниз и…

- Но вы могли бы восстановить его, - вставил Шерлок. - Разве нет?

- Когда человек стареет, смена чипа становится с каждым разом все сложнее. Чип может не прижиться из-за своих особенностей, пришлось бы менять тела до бесконечности, пока бы не подошло хоть одно. У нас тоже не век мечты, у нас все как и всегда – ничто не дается без боя. Когда мои клоны прибежали, он висел на краю… - голос Шерлока стал тихим. - Я должен был вытащить его, я бы сам поменялся с ним местами, а Джон кричал, что надвигается новая волна бури, что нужно возвращаться в корабль. Майк… он держался… клоны падали вниз, пытаясь создать живую лестницу из своих тел, но он был слишком далеко.

- И у вас не было специальных штучек? - холодно спросил Шерлок.

Второй качнул головой.

- Мы не супермены, у нас есть приборы, которых нет здесь, есть возможность видеть звезды, изучать миры, у нас есть лекарства практически от всех болезней Земли и галактики, у нас есть оружие, способное уничтожить планету, но у Майка не было инстинкта самосохранения. Никогда не было. Он сменял тела так часто, что я сбился со счета после пятисот. Он ненавидел клонов, не выносил дроидов, относился к своему телу как к перчатке, в этом он был небрежен. Потому его кипучую деятельность уравновешивал я. Но я бы не смог вытянуть его оттуда… Джон кричал, молил, чтобы я одумался, но я спускался вниз по телам клонов. Я бы не бросил брата. Я почти дотянулся, но…

Мужчины потрясенно молчали, не рискуя перебить.

- Буря налетела так яростно, что клоны посыпались вниз как листья с деревьев по осени. Майк знал, что не сможет подтянуться, что убьет и меня – не страшно, не смертельно, но тогда я бы очнулся на корабле, вдали от него. Майк… он сдался… Джон выслал всех дроидов, которых смог быстро воссоздать, они образовали живую цепь между кораблем и нами. Я надеялся, что они вытащат нас, они бы успели, но… - он сглотнул вставший комок. – Майк решил все за меня… он видел, что если он не уступит, я не уйду. Он… он разжал руки…

- Шерлок… - тихо произнес Джон.

- Я… я полетел за ним, хотя знал, что все равно умру и очнусь уже на корабле. Может, Майк этого и хотел – безопасности для меня, но этого не хотел я. Я не мог бросить моего брата умирать одного. Я думаю, наши тела летели еще очень долго, до самого ядра планеты, когда он выстрелил в меня.

Очнулся я уже на корабле. Бросился в лабораторию, воссоздал чип, но оказалось, что перед выходом на планету, Майк изменил программу воспроизведения своего тела – я не сразу понял, почему из клонов и дроидов были только мои версии и версии Джона. Его тело погибло навсегда, а разум сохранился в чипе.

- И тогда ты соединил его и свой клон? – понял Шерлок.

- Он мой родной брат, у нас схожие ДНК, - ответил пришелец. – Я перепробовал все версии, все тела, нашел одно, вживил чип, но…

- Не подошел, - тихо сказал Майкрофт.

- Вживление прошло успешно, он ожил, он снова был со мной, пусть и в моем облике, но чип начал давать сбой – сперва появилась агрессия по отношению к Джону, потом ко мне, потом начали всплывать воспоминания прошлого, когда мы прошли войну на Тагории. Майк стал другим, но я любил его… я люблю его… А ведь квантий-40 нашли, Земля возносила его имя до звезд, но брата, моего родного Майка мне никто вернуть уже не мог. Чип барахлил, связи нейронов в мозгу нарушались, он сначала перестал узнавать Джона, стал видеть в нем причину наших ссор, потом замолчал из-за замыкания в чипе, а потом исчез.

- Переходник? – спросил Джон.

- Телепорт на Земле. Он взломал программу доступа, нашел информацию о входе в систему доступа к резервным копиям чипов – тогда я не понял, что он хотел найти способ вылечить себя, переместить информационную матрицу мозга с одного чипа на другой, но что-то пошло не так, где-то что-то коротнуло, телепорт взорвался, его размазало по всему континууму, а меня утянуло следом только потому, что программа распознала мою ДНК в Майке. То, что вы бы назвали окном в параллельный мир, он бы назвал несчастным случаем. Так он появился здесь, так здесь появился и я, а наши чипы сами стали телепортами в пределах одной планеты, но найти его я все так же не могу.

- Но почему он убивал людей? – спросил Шерлок. – И где он сейчас?

- Война, - коротко ответил пришелец. - В его чипе закрепилась информация о войне на Тагории. Прикосновение губ на той планете означает передачу информации. Он убивал людей, видя в них предателей. Мне очень жаль.

- И где теперь твой брат? – снова задал вопрос Шерлок.

- Не знаю, - повесил голову второй. - Он замкнул портал на себе, он даже меня едва узнал. Мой Майк никогда бы не выстрелил в меня – это отголосок впадины, его последнее воспоминание обо мне. Это моя вина, я убил его, я предал его.

Пришелец затих.

- А почему я? - вдруг спросил Джон. – Что стало с твоим… со мной… с другим Джоном, с тем капитаном?

- Он улетел, - ответил Шерлок.

- Бросил тебя? Как благородно, - вставил первый Шерлок.

- Я отпустил его, - ответил второй. - Не смог вынести вины, не смог слышать слов утешения, того, что он был прав. Он просил дождаться его на Сиберии, мы хотели все обсудить подробно, найти какой-то выход, а потом, я знаю, он хотел назначить день обручения – Майк бы одобрил, но я сбежал на Землю следом за братом, потому что решил, что Джон может подождать, что рейс в соседнюю Солнечную систему – это ерунда, а я бы пока помог брату… но я ошибся. Я все еще надеюсь, что Майк сможет очнуться, что что-нибудь поможет ему узнать меня, я же его брат, но… теперь я заперт здесь, Джон… он с ума сойдет, будет искать… Он может найти меня, но тогда он убьет Майка, а я этого не вынесу. Это я должен был погибнуть там, не он, не мой брат, - Шерлок поднял голову и взглянул в лицо своей старшей версии. – Ты себе не представляешь, что за величайшее сокровище с тобой рядом, Шерлок, - детектив промолчал, внимая. - Я бы жизни не пожалел ради брата, ради любимого человека, а ты…

- Выражаю соболезнования, - ледяным тоном ответил детектив, - но не нужно читать мне нотаций. Мой брат – не твой брат, не идеализируй его, а Джон – не мой любимый мужчина, так что…

- Врешь, - тихо пробормотал второй Шерлок, не сводя с него глаз. - Я телепат, я знаю, что ты врешь.

Джон открыл рот, услышав такое заявление. Тяжелая глубокая драма пришельца и так сама по себе была трагичнее некуда, а теперь еще новость о том, что он телепат, что Шерлок врет… в чем только?

- В чем я солгал? – детектив поднялся.

- Ты знаешь, - не стал отвечать пришелец, так же встав. – Ты намеренно скрываешь эмоции и чувства, но ты чувствуешь и это тебя пугает.

- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, - презрительно поморщился детектив.

- Ты правда способен ненавидеть родного брата только из-за?..

- Хватит! – вдруг резко перебил Шерлок.

- Мне жаль тебя, - спокойно произнес второй. – Ты так не думаешь. Никогда не думал, это ребячество. Он тебе нужен.

- Кто? - вставил слово Джон.

- Никто, - быстро ответил Шерлок. - Мне никто не нужен. С меня хватит этой душещипательной драмы.

Он даже не взглянул на Майкрофта, сидевшего с задумчивым видом и смотревшего в никуда, на Джона, переводившего взгляд с одного Шерлока на другого, и торопливо вышел из кабинета.

- Прости, Майк… простите… сэр, - оставшийся молодой мужчина взглянул на Холмса – тот приподнял брови, показав, что слушает его, перевел отсутствующий взгляд на молодого мужчину. - Я… я хочу сказать, что… в общем…

- Ничего страшного, я понимаю, - Майкрофт поднялся с кресла. – Я позабочусь о квартире. Думаю, раз ты задержишься, тебе нужно где-то жить…

- С нами! - выпалил Джон.

Оба мужчины недоуменно взглянули на него.

- С тобой? – вид пришельца был совершенно убитый. – Я не…

- Не страшно, потеснимся, - решил Джон.

- Миссис Хадсон сдает еще одну квартиру, но там совершенно непригодная атмосфера для жизни, - неожиданно легко согласился Майкрофт. – Думаю, моему брату… - Шерлок взглянул на мужчину умоляюще. – Думаю, Шерлоку пойдет на пользу наличие рядом того, кто сможет вовремя остановить его кипучую деятельность, - поправился он.

- Да и тебе самому будет проще, если рядом будут знакомые… ну, почти знакомые лица, - добавил Джон.

Шерлок тяжко вздохнул.

- Я не смогу даже выйти из дома, я боюсь изменить ход вашей истории, я же даже выгляжу как белая ворона, - сказал он, коснувшись пластин на своем лице. – А находиться с тобой рядом…

- Переживу как-нибудь, - решил Джон. – И ты справишься, придется уж, прости. Кроме того, Майкрофт прав – Шерлоку будет полезно поучиться сдержанности.

- Не хочу напрягать Вас своими проблемами… сэр, - покачал головой Шерлок, глядя на Майкрофта.

- Буду рад напрячься, - тепло улыбнулся Майкрофт.

Шерлок состроил подобие улыбки и чуть дернулся в его сторону, но смог преодолеть себя, хотя все поняли, что ему до смерти хочется обнять того, кто был похож на его брата.

- Он будет в ярости, - пробормотал Джон, думая о соседе.

- У его эмоций иная причина, Джон, - не согласился Шерлок. – Может быть, я здесь для того, чтобы раскрыть его тайны. Я верю, что ничто в жизни не происходит просто так… кроме смерти, - добавил он.

Джон молча обнял его, чувствуя, что сильные руки молодого генетика обнимают его в ответ – крепко, бережно и без задних мыслей.

Глава 2

Они не были жестоки, когда говорили и обращались с ним так, как он сам никогда бы не стал обращаться с подопытными образцами. Майк, вечный скептик, мизантроп, циник, Майк говорил, что Шерлок слишком влюблен в человечество, даже когда оно всеми силами пыталось истребить себя же в лютых войнах.

Майк был резким в суждениях, резким в поступках, в отношениях к людям, даже родного брата Майк считал лишь дополнением к команде, хотя и признавал неоценимую помощь Шерлока в любом опасном деле. Впрочем, других в их жизнях и не было – стандартная жизнь человека будущего, простуды в детстве, первые переломы, первые экспедиции на обжитый Марс, освоение лыжни на Плутоне, красоты гиперпространства между Солнечными системами – братья всегда были вместе. Шерлок любил людей всех без исключения. От природы любвеобильный, он щедро делился эмоциями с ближними, хотя все равно львиную долю на себя оттягивал Майк. Это же Майк! Самый близкий человек во всем жестоком мире.

Даже когда Шерлок в который раз влюблялся, разочаровывался, расставался с новым партнером, Майк всегда был рядом. Не только мысленно – этого не отнял бы даже Джон, но скорее связанный невидимыми нитями с братом.

Телепатия стала обычным делом, линки – своего рода зеркалами для отражения эмоций. Линк Майка всегда светился ровным белым светом, без резких вспышек красного, а Шерлок постоянно метался от покоя к бешеной влюбленности, от сомнений до боли, но если требовался совет, достаточно было потянуться к линку брата, попросить и Майк всегда находил мудрый совет. Сложно сказать, каково на самом деле было отношение Майка к младшему брату - Шерлок пытался это понять много раз, но так и не понял. Больше, чем братская забота, глубже, чем самая горячая любовь отца к сыну, это было нечто, над чем пытались разобраться даже ученые Земли. Братья были словно спаяны друг с другом как сиамские близнецы. Странное понятия далекого прошлого, несчастные люди, уродцы, но Шерлок готов был признать себя таковым. Шерлок готов был сделать что угодно, сказать, что угодно, только бы брат был доволен и счастлив.

Линк Джона ответил на нежное прикосновение к разуму владельца сразу же – Шерлок в очередной раз понял, что теперь эти синие мудрые спокойные глаза его никогда не отпустят.

Майк снова фыркал и предрекал скорое расставание – экспедиции сжирали слишком много времени, личная жизнь была кусочками разноцветных стеклышек в калейдоскопе. Однодневные горячие связи с потомками землян, с иными формами жизни, но Шерлок всегда знал, что без линка ему любовь не найти. Линки носили только земляне, и чудо, что Джон был одним из них. Предыдущая любовь с центаврианином закончилась печально, хотя ночи были умопомрачительно хороши. Но Шерлок не мог прочитать партнера, ему требовался контакт при слиянии, это давало ощущение единства, да и Майк не особенно одобрял выбор брата.

Маленькая команда «Воина Антареса» стала практически семьей. Шерлок вдруг понял, что пластины линка на лице Джона его возбуждают до умопомрачения. Даже когда Джон хмурился, глядя на звездные карты или работая за коммуникатором, Шерлок испытывал потребность не просто коснуться его разума, но и просто подойти, обнять, прижаться к нему всем телом – и пусть бы Майк снова ворчал о глупостях и неподходящем времени для них.

Джон никогда не отказывался от прикосновений и линк Джона всегда отвечал взаимной порцией обожания и привязанности. Он пробовал передать эмоции и Майку, чтобы тот успокоился насчет выбора младшего брата, но Майк только фыркал, ворчал, что ему нет дела до плотских и эмоциональных наслаждений.

Когда же Джон умолял Шерлока вернуться на «Воин», Шерлок его возненавидел и это, только это, по сути, прочитал Майк перед тем, как разжать пальцы и сделать свой выбор. Когда Шерлок очнулся на корабле, сразу начал работать, уже тогда все не заладилось. Линк Джона взывал к нему, молил понять, оценить поступок брата, но Шерлок как будто умер душой и сердцем, как будто стал льдом – его линк перемигивался краснотой.

И именно Джон удерживал руку молодого генетика от отчаянного жеста по симбиозу чипа Майка с клоном Шерлока. Они подрались… они никогда до этого не выясняли отношения таким примитивным способом, предпочитая возмущаться телепатически – у Майка после таких ссор и бурных примирений вслед за ними потом болела голова, потому что влюбленные носители линков не сдерживались и так оглушали своими мыслями, что на расстоянии парсека от них все искрило.

- Не смей! – Джон прижал руки Шерлок к полу, сев на него сверху. – Шерлок, не смей! Отпусти его, это был его выбор! Если не отпустишь – измучаешь себя, его… Подумай хотя бы о нем! Шерлок, в его годы…

- Заткнись! – заорал Шерлок, извиваясь. - Он мой брат! Брат, Джон! Ничего не потеряно, я создам симбиоз, он верил в меня!

- Он верил в науку, в работу, Шерлок! – Джон перехватил вырвавшуюся руку генетика и с силой прижал ее к полу. - Отпусти его, прошу тебя, умоляю, Шерлок, отпусти его! Не делай из него монстра.

Но тогда Шерлок не послушал, он был ослеплен горем, оглушен желанием спасти брата любой ценой… наверное, так и творятся все безумия истории – ради родных, ради друзей, близких.

Возрожденный Майк первым же делом накинулся на Джона, едва не придушил, но отпустил, недоуменно глядя на свои руки, как будто его телом управлял не его разум, а что-то извне.

- Шерлок, он не приживется, - сообщил Джон, неодобрительно качая головой, когда Шерлок зашел в медлаб проверить дела капитана – чудом не сломана трахея, все-таки, реакции нового тела еще спонтанны, тем более что тело не Майка, а Шерлока… Чертов перестраховщик Майк! Зачем он уничтожил свои клоны?

- Я все исправлю, - ответил генетик, осмотрев шею Джона. – Помочь?

- Справлюсь.

А потом Майк напал на брата.

Шерлок не говорил и даже не думал лишнего, чтобы не узнал Джон – хотя линки не передавали закрытой информации – о том, что Майк перед этим долго и пристально смотрел на него, как будто прицеливался.

- Я убью его, - Джон нашел Шерлока в таком состоянии, что было проще убить, чем лечить. Впрочем, так и произошло – Джон направил плазмовик в голову генетика и спустил курок. В тот же миг в родокапсуле открыл глаза новый Шерлок в новом, нетронутом теле – линк тут же замигал красным, помня о пережитом. – Шерлок, он опасен, пойми ты это! - Джон подошел спустя какое-то время.

- Я усовершенствую чип, - заупрямился Шерлок, вылезая из капсулы и очищая тело от слизи – роды всегда довольно влажное и не слишком приятное дело. – Джон, я…

Тогда Джон молча подошел к нему, обнял, пачкая форму в слизи. Даже линк не смог бы выразить чувства так, как прикосновения.

А дальше стало только хуже – Майк терял память, выхватывал какие-то куски из разных лет жизни, он двоился, троился, его разум походил на решето, а потом на смену эмоциям пришла апатия.

- Ты не должен был этого делать, Шерлок, - в один из дней сказал Майк брату. - Вытащи его, - попросил он. Шерлок судорожно сглотнул комок, вставший в горле. - Шерлок, вытащи чип или я сделаю это самостоятельно!

- Я снова вживлю его в новое тело, Майк, - ответил он. - Я не могу. Я просто не смогу без тебя, как же ты не понимаешь?

- Наверное, они были правы, Шерлок, я стар, мне пора уйти.

- Ты не стар! Не смей так, Майк! Зачем ты полез туда? Зачем? Зачем уничтожил свои клоны?

Майкрофт обхватил голову брата и коснулся лбом его лба.

- Я так хотел. Я знал, что там что-то есть, я хотел…

- Молчи, - прошептал Шерлок, хватая своего клона за голову – все такое неотличимое от оригинала. – Майк, не надо, прошу тебя…

- Я хотел, Шерлок, - повторил Майкрофт.

Он хотел уйти красиво, сообщил его линк. Хотел, чтобы его запомнили сильным, крепким, хотел быть героем, обеспечившим Землю и колонии необходимым элементом, хотел утереть Центру нос, доказать, что двести лет – это ничто, человек сам решает, когда ему пора на тот свет.

После этих слов Майк больше не говорил – связь чипа с телом нарушилась окончательно, Майк сбежал. Чип сообщал, что на Земле его носитель хотел найти решение проблемы самостоятельно, Шерлок мог бы помочь, но Майк этого не хотел – героя-Шерлока Земля бы простила, а отступника-Шерлока казнила бы. Майк обманул Центр уже тем, что выдал себя за брата, а когда там поняли, с кем имеют дело, стало слишком поздно.

Шерлок не успел остановить его руку, не успел ничего.

Попав в иной мир, увидев копию своего Джона, с которым пришлось расстаться на какое-то время, Шерлок испугался, спросил его, коснувшись его разума, в чем дело, но линк не ответил, линка вообще не было. А потом был Майк… потом был и Майкрофт… другой, обычный… живой.

Это было уже слишком – нервы не выдерживали напряжения, люди его не слышали, люди, мир были чужими, а вокруг как призраки стояли те, кто остался где-то в ином мире, до которого теперь не дотянуться. Джон его не слышал – его Джон, он дальше звезд, дальше времени… Земля этого мира едва вышла в космос, нечего даже мечтать о том, чтобы связаться с соседней галактикой или Солнечной системой.

И все же люди отвечали – Шерлок это ощутил, когда Джон коснулся его. Настороженность, неверие, но еще что-то теплое, что-то бесконечно родное, а Майк… Майк был похож на самого себя – все та же отстраненность во всем, но трепет от прикосновения того, кто ему никто. Эти люди голодали эмоционально, они были слишком зажаты, а его клон… его двойник – ему было страшно и он боялся этого страха. Так логично и нелогично одновременно.

- Я осмотрю рану, - Джон протянул руку к плечу пришельца.

- Там ничего нет, - Шерлок не смог отказать себе в удовольствии от прикосновения таких родных и в то же время чужих рук. – Регенерация клеток.

- Ого, вы и это умеете! - удивился Джон. – Ты правда телепат?

- Правда, но здесь я не буду пользоваться этим. Это невежливо по отношению к вам.

- Что, правило первого контакта?

- Наоборот, дань вежливости. При первом контакте мы касаемся очень осторожно, узнавая носителя разума, заверяя в дружественности намерений. Мы не воины, мы ученые.

- Но та планета…

- Тагория? Я не воевал, я был доктором. Майк запретил соваться.

- Ты его всегда слушался?

- Я старался не разочаровывать его. Это плохо?

Джон пожал плечами.

Странные суждения о близкородственных связях, странное доверие, странное подчинение. Ему ли судить?

- А если бы он сказал убить кого-то или сделать что-то, что ты бы делать не хотел?

Шерлок взглянул на него с жалостью. Лампочки тревожно замигали красным.

- Он никогда бы не сказал и не подумал такого. Мы люди, Джон, мы разумные создания. Волю нельзя насиловать, нельзя приказать родному человеку сделать то, что причинит моральные страдания. Линк – не просто проводник, это наша защита, это доверие между людьми. Когда ты в общем потоке, ты не сможешь солгать, не сможешь замыслить противоправное действие. Человечество шло к этому шагу слишком долго, мы пережили войну за свободу чистоты мысли и с тех пор человек доверяет человеку полностью, как самому себе.

- Человек человеку друг, - пробормотал Джон задумчиво.

- И что ты испытываешь здесь? – спросил молчавший до этого Майкрофт, оглядывая молодого мужчину и витые серебристые пластины на его лице. – Голод? Боль?

- Как ты… как Вы узнали… сэр?

- Я тоже немного умею читать по лицам, а еще я могу понять тебя… понял, когда ты обнял меня. Вряд ли такое можно было не понять.

- Прости, я… простите, я…

- Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени, - предложил Майкрофт сбитому с толку двойнику брата.

- Это невежливо… сэр… - Шерлок закусил губу.

Майкрофт перевел взгляд на линк – красный.

- Если угодно, это приказ, офицер, - решился он на рискованный шаг. Шерлок моментально выпрямил спину, сжал губы.

- Хорошо, - как-то не по-военному ответил он. - Я постараюсь не причинять хлопот, но обо мне не нужно так заботиться, как о твоем брате, я взрослый мужчина, я не делаю спонтанных поступков, хотя мне приятна твоя теплота.

Майкрофт приподнял брови. Джон так и вовсе затаил дыхание.

- Эм… знаешь, рискуя показаться жестоким, - осторожно произнес Джон, - попрошу не быть таким… м-м-м… прямолинейным. Люди не любят, когда их мысли и чувства озвучивают.

- Я понимаю, - Шерлок глубоко вздохнул – линк беспокойно перемигивался красным.

Джон и Майкрофт поняли, что имеют дело не просто с гением, человеком далекого будущего, ученым и просто ранимым парнем, но и с тем, кто станет в их мире единственным зрячим среди слепцов. Парню было жизненно необходимо контактировать с другими людьми, он привык к этому, а люди этого мира не могли ничего предложить, они были холодными внешне, холодными внутри, скрытными, злыми и жадными. Конечно, Шерлок не производил впечатление нежной фиалки, это был действительно взрослый мужчина, хотя с внешностью едва ли двадцатилетнего парня, он пытался поделиться своими переживаниями, читал других людей как книги, но быстро осознал, что связь односторонняя, что она всегда будет такой, пока его брат не найдет выход из ситуации или пока не откроется портал в его мир, но неизвестно, будет ли какой-то сдвиг, сможет ли пришелец вернуться. Люди иного мира были все вместе, в этом мире каждый был само по себе. Для человека, привыкшего быть одним из коллектива, это означало настоящий ад.

Неизвестно еще, на что способен такой человек, сможет ли он смириться с тем, что может застрять в ледяном мире равнодушия навсегда. И хорошо еще, что он пацифист, а не воин, с солдатом было бы труднее.

И все так же оставался вопрос с его пропавшим братом-убийцей и полусотней дел Ярда. Убийцей был точный двойник Шерлока Холмса, второй был младше, но такой же, как и оригинал за исключением характера и наличия серебристых пластин на лице.

- Это не снимается? – кивнул Майкрофт на лицо ученого.

- Линки? Нет. Они автоматически вживляются в каждое новое тело, без них я бы чувствовал себя голым.

Джон смутился.

- А без одежды?

Шерлок широко улыбнулся.

- Это немного другое.

Майкрофт взглянул на огоньки – когда генетик улыбнулся, они стали белыми, но потом снова замигали красным.

В какой-то степени Шерлок понимал необходимость и сложность проживания с людьми этого мира. Майкрофт старательно прятал свои мысли, но Шерлок не так уж и хотел в них лезть, зато Джон открыто думал о том, что его сосед будет ругаться, бросаться тяжелыми предметами, но новому соседу лучше жить с ними, чем быть в одиночестве. Выйти он никуда не сможет, а торчать в четырех стенах – это далеко не то же самое, что быть в корабле с другом и братом плюс сколько-то там миллионов человек в любой момент времени. Шерлок был благодарен обоим, но его тревожил страх его старшего будущего соседа. Шерлок этого мира был вещью в себе и, узнай он, что его двойник нуждается в общении, в прикосновениях, был бы скандал.

Впрочем… он и был.

Пока Майкрофт и Джон приводили аргументированные доводы о необходимости пребывания гостя иного мира именно в этой квартире, Шерлок изучал быт своего двойника, его поведение и цеплялся краем сознания за бешено скачущие мысли детектива. Настоящий кладезь мудрости своего времени, уникальный разум, таящий в себе немало чудес, но такой же холодный, как и все в этом мире. Тем не менее, одна мысль ученому понравилась, хотя именно она вызвала тоску о своем мире.

- А миссис Хадсон? – спросил Шерлок, недобро косясь на нового жильца.

- Я уже все уладил и даже оплатил его проживание, - Майкрофт покрутил в пальцах зонт.

- Я согласен, - вдруг произнес Шерлок из будущего, глядя на своего старшего двойника. Тот молча и хмуро взглянул на него. - Если тебе этого хочется, я понимаю, я согласен.

- Согласен на что? – поинтересовался Джон.

- Это наше с ним дело, - оборвал детектив. - На все? – уточнил он. пришелец пожал плечами. – Тогда хорошо, ладно.

- А с нами не поделитесь? - спросил Джон.

- Нет, это одно из условий его здесь пребывания, - детектив прошел к дивану и сел. - Никаких обсуждений мыслей, больше никакой телепатии и озвучивания результатов.

Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул.

- Опыты, - неодобрительно покачал он головой. - Шерлок, тебе не кажется…

- Или так, или пусть убирается, - заявил детектив. – И он уже согласился. Так что жить он будет здесь.

- Здесь – где? - уточнил Джон.

- Здесь, - Шерлок похлопал по дивану. - Впрочем, если хочешь, можешь спать с ним.

Майкрофт поморщился от такой грубой двусмысленности, Джон закатил глаза, пришелец побледнел – красные огоньки зашлись в морзянке.

- Зачем ты так? – глухо спросил гость.

- Это было первое предупреждение, - Шерлок встал и упер в него палец. - Второго не будет.

Пришелец молчаливо склонил голову.

Чужой мир, чужие правила, чуждые люди… даже за парсеки от Земли ему не было так одиноко.

- Я согласен, - повторил пришелец.

- Думаю, Майкрофт купит тебе все необходимое из одежды, обуви и прочего, - решил детектив.

- Непременно, - осклабился Майкрофт.

- И не смей лезть в мои эксперименты! - добавил детектив ученому. Тот молча кивнул. Каким бы гением генетики он ни был, сколько бы он ни знал и чем бы ни мог помочь, в этом мире он ничего не может даже попробовать. Правила контакта созданы для всех, этот мир еще не готов к знаниям, которые нес ученый иного мира из будущего.

Пришлось смириться с тем, что теперь в этом доме он меньше, чем нежеланный гость. Неплохой дом: множество разнообразных книг, химикаты на кухне, некоторые части человеческих тел в холодильнике, камин, соседи – хоть и без двусторонней связи, но с интересными мыслями и желаниями, которые оба по какой-то причине друг от друга скрывали.

Шерлок вынужденно стал невидимкой для этой пары. Но если Джон был дружелюбен, детектив вел себя на правах хозяина грубо, резко и… как Майк, когда у него было плохое настроение оттого, что его брат и капитан «Воина» всю стандартную земную ночь занимались друг другом.

Китель формы из фитоматерии починился от выстрела Майка, но ходить в форме по дому было глупо.

Майкрофт прислал симпатичную девушку в сумкой всего необходимого – девушка молча отдала покупки, улыбнулась, но в ее хорошенькой головке крутилась только одна мысль – пришелец ее заинтересовал как мужчина.

Шерлок был бы не против такого тесного знакомства, но его соседи явно были бы против, да и потом, ему негде было ее принять, у него не было местных денег, чтобы сводить ее куда-либо, а о том, чтобы выйти на улицу, не могло быть и речи – даже за изучение мира за окном Шерлок, хозяин дома накричал на него и приказал больше никогда не высовывать нос из-за занавески.

Генетик оскорбился – он был красивым мужчиной, прекрасно об этом знал, он привлекал мужчин, женщин, двуполых, бесполых и со сложным определением пола существ, он любил любовь, наслаждался сексом, так что же теперь, прожить остаток жизни на Земле взаперти? Он молод, чувственен, ему необходим партнер хотя бы ради сохранения рассудка.

Детектив взял анализы всего, что только мог взять, срезал прядь волос, залез в рот, осмотрел каждый дюйм тела – Шерлок с готовностью разделся, позволил себе ощутить прикосновение человека-двойника, а не собственного клона, хотя ощущения были идентичны до неприличия, но ему бы хотелось не этого. Тело горело от одной мысли о мужчине, которого он оставил в далеком будущем в ином мире.

Первая ночь исследователя космоса прошла в беспокойстве.

Чай, сладкие кусочки – печенье с каким-то наполнителем, молоко – Шерлок не знал этих продуктов в чистом виде, никогда не пробовал и потому выяснял все об их составе по мыслям соседей, по их ощущениям. Печенье и чай с молоком нравились Джону, детектив же анализировал скорее результаты сбора данных гостя, чем оценивал вкус напитка или печенья.

Шерлок задремал за полночь, когда Джон ушел к себе, а детектив еще долго возился на кухне с пробирками.

Сон был серым – такого давно не было, то были кошмары войны, бесконечное падение во впадину на Марьяне, смех брата, когда он открыл новую планету, полную полезных ископаемых в первый свой полет, руки Джона на своем теле, его поцелуи…

Джон звал его, тянулся к нему.

Шерлок открыл глаза.

Дом спал, детектив ушел к себе уже давно, за окном монотонно лил дождь, а самому Шерлоку хотелось завыть. Его не слышали, его не видели, о его существовании никто не догадывался, у него пропал брат, а как найти дорогу домой, он не знал.

- Шерлок? – позвал голос. Шерлок встрепенулся, поднял голову от подушки, вглядевшись во тьму. - Я зашел, когда увидел, что у тебя линк снова красный,- Джон подошел ближе. - Как я понял, это эмоциональный показатель?

- Не совсем, но проще так, да, - согласился Шерлок. - Это мешает тебе спать? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

- Нет, я же сплю наверху, - дернул плечом Джон. - Слушай, здесь неудобно… у меня кровать двуспальная… я просто предложить, ничего такого…

Джон сбивался, постоянно думал, что он не гей, что просто хочет как-то помочь попавшему в беду человеку, но Шерлок знал, что половина из списка – ложь.

- Не нужно, но спасибо, - отказался он. – Я не буду отнимать тебя у него, это недостойно мужчины.

- Что? - Джон подобрался. – Ты о чем?

- Ты с ним, - пояснил Шерлок.

- Я с ним что? Я не гей. Мы просто вместе живем, это все. Мы друзья.

- Он так не думает. Я знаю, что не должен этого говорить, но здесь так холодно…

- Тебе холодно? - засуетился Джон. - У меня есть второе одеяло…

- Эмоционально холодно, - Шерлок поднялся. - Я малочувствителен к перепадам температур.

- Но если вдруг заболеешь…

- Я умру и воскресну, это не проблема…

- Ты не воскреснешь, Шерлок, - Джон подошел ближе. - Здесь нет клонов, нет запасных тел, их нельзя создать.

Шерлок вздохнул – широкая грудная клетка медленно поднялась и так же медленно опустилась.

- Да, верно, - вспомнил он ужас своего заточения. Впереди еще сотня лет. Может быть, его переведут на какую-нибудь базу, начнут резать на кусочки – он видел такие сюжеты в фильмах по истории, когда учился в школе. – Джон, могу я попросить тебя об услуге? – тихо спросил он. - Это… я пойму, если ты откажешь, но без этого тяжело, больно разуму.

- Что ты хочешь? - Джон нахмурился. Линк Шерлока уловил изменения – Джону не все равно, он нервничает почти так же, как если бы на месте гостя был его друг.

- Прикосновение. Физическое. Просто коснись меня, пожалуйста, - сформулировал он мысль. – Не могу пробиться ни к кому на всей улице, во всем городе, планета как будто вымерла или я оглох, это давит, сводит с ума, это…

Он схватился за голову, линк бешено запульсировал красными огоньками и когда его обняли сильные мужские руки, Шерлок смог расслабиться, прикосновения, пусть и холодного человека, пусть и без линка, несли покой.

- Белые, - шепнул Джон, поглаживая его. - Лучше?

- Я для тебя урод? – спросил Шерлок, ткнувшись подбородком в плечо Джона.

- С чего ты взял? – недоуменно спросил Джон, чуть отстранившись.

- Ты думаешь о линке.

- Шерлок, - Джон отстранился дальше.

- Да, договор… я понимаю, хотя… нет, не понимаю. Зачем вы скрываете чувства и эмоции? Почему не попросите о том, что вы хотите?

- Например, что?

- Прикоснуться, поцеловать, - Шерлок бесшумно заходил по комнате. - Твой друг меня оглушает, слишком много желаний, но мало эмоций. У тебя слишком много эмоций и желаний. Майк более сдержан, он как…

- Майкрофт сложный человек, Шерлок, - перебил Джон, сев на диван. - А ты не можешь как-то это блокировать? Я имею в виду то, что ты слышишь?

- Нет. Если слышишь и видишь, зачем ходить, закрыв глаза и уши? Это неразумно.

- Шерлок, сядь! - шепотом приказал Джон. Все-таки, за дверью спит беспокойный гений, незачем будить его.

- Я не помню людей без линка, - Шерлок опустился рядом и как-то само собой разумеющееся обнял Джона, потеревшись щекой о его плечо. - Я мог бы создать его, если бы нашел хотя бы крупицу квантия-40. Чип и пластины…

- А хирургия? – невесело усмехнулся Джон, машинально обняв молодого мужчину. – У нас операции на мозге не так продвинуты, здесь наверняка нет и половины инструментов.

- Я бы создал их.

Джон чуть отстранился, глядя на нового друга – в свете уличных фонарей, в перемигивании белых лампочек линка на виске, в поблескивании серебристых пластин лицо молодого ученого казалось инопланетным. У детектива Холмса точно такая же внешность, холодный взгляд прозрачных серых глаз, пухлые губы, но у ученого Холмса еще есть и чувственность, теплота во взгляде, а линк ничуть не портит, а наоборот, оттеняет его природную красоту. Интересно только, ему самому это перемигивание не мешает спать или работать?

- А?..

- К этому быстро привыкаешь, - Шерлок смотрел на него внимательно, как будто чего-то ждал.

- А можно?..

Шерлок взял его руку и поднес к своему лицу – до этого только его двойник касался его лица, линка, каждого участка тела, но Джон просто хотел удовлетворить любопытство.

Буря смятения, стыда, любопытства захлестнула Шерлока – эмоции Джона, его желания, направленные на пришельца.

Джон поднес руку к виску мужчины и провел пальцем по гладкому металлу, по лампочкам, слегка задел кожу скулы – Шерлок закрыл глаза, растворяясь в собственных ощущениях и в вихре эмоций нового друга.

Любопытные пальцы скользили по пластинам, очерчивали каждый завиток, зачем-то задерживались на лампочках, закрывали огоньки, как будто тоже проводя свой эксперимент, как это делал детектив.

Шерлок чуть повернул голову – уличный свет обрисовал его профиль, а потом пальцы Джона соскользнули с пластин, но не вернулись, а продолжили прочерчивать одним им ведомые узоры по коже лица.

- Потрясающе! - услышал Шерлок едва уловимый выдох Джона.

Это было сумасшедшее желание, это было насилием чужой воли, но от этого невозможно было избавиться – Шерлок протянул руку и коснулся лица Джона. Его пальцы еще никогда не касались обнаженного лица земного мужчины. Клоны и дроиды – не люди, не настоящие люди, они не считались, но вот земляне или колонисты с открытым лицом – это было в новинку.

- Удивительно, - прошептал он. - Так необычно, непривычно. Это красиво.

Джон вдруг наклонился к нему, обеими руками почти невесомо обхватил его виски и коснулся губами его губ, тут же испугавшись и отпрянув.

- Я… прости. Боже, прости, я не хотел тебя ранить! Я же понимаю, что я… Черт, Шерлок, я…

- Джон, не извиняйся, - Шерлок в отчаянии взглянул на вскочившего друга. - Джон, это не может ранить, это приятно, это приносит удовольствие… Джон!

- Я не должен был… прости… извини и спокойной ночи, - Джон практически выбежал из гостиной, бросив Шерлока одного.

- Думаю, утром тебе лучше переехать к Майкрофту, - сообщил открывший дверь детектив, взиравший на Шерлока сверху вниз. - Больше места, больше возможностей.

- Он не хочет причинить мне боли, - Шерлок взглянул на хмурого мужчину, а потом поднялся и выпрямился – он широкоплеч, а детектив худ, у ученого грубые пальцы, всегда, во всех телах одинаковые – виновата матрица, заложенная изначально, у него больше опыта, больше знаний, но теперь это ничто, теперь это не имеет значения. – Ты – мой двойник, Джон – двойник моего будущего супруга, а Майк…

- Майкрофт.

- …а Майк – мой брат…

- Он мой брат.

Шерлок расправил плечи – на нем только нижнее белье, что такое пижама и почему в ней принято спать, он так и не понял.

- Майк может найти меня, - договорил Шерлок. - Знаешь, куда он придет в первую очередь? Не к своему двойнику, а сюда, к Джону, ко мне и к тебе.

- Выполняешь роль цепного пса? – сузил глаза детектив.

- Я достаточно натренирован, чтобы противостоять ему, - ответил Шерлок. - Дело не в его силе тела, дело в силе его чипа, тело его не слушается.

- Будешь драться сам с собой? Учти, я его пристрелю.

- Не все так просто, - серьезно ответил Шерлок. - Я могу, ты – нет.

- Из твоего оружия? Несерьезно. Биометрика…

- Дело не в биометрике, а во мне, в связи линков, разумов! Я могу отключить его чип, а оттого, что ты проделаешь в нем пару десятков дыр, ты ему не навредишь – раны затянутся, кожа восстановится. Тела клонов рассчитаны на долгий срок службы, если раны не смертельны.

- И какие же раны тогда смертельны?

Шерлок потянулся к разуму детектива – он не знает, не понимает и потому пытается выяснить ответы на вопросы, чтобы ликвидировать угрозу.

- Засекреченная информация, - ответил генетик. – Могу помочь с тем экспе…

Дверь закрылась за детективом – он понял, что пришелец не ответит, а в помощи детектив не нуждался.

Шерлок подошел к окну, глядя на улицу – на всей планете, во всей галактике было пусто, хотя он знал, догадывался, что где-то близко и в то же время очень далеко Майк ждет его.

На следующий день генетик пропал.

- Формы нет, обуви нет… Шерлок, тебе что, совсем не интересно, где он? А если он ранен? А если он в беде? – Джон метался по квартире как маленькая фурия.

- Почему мне вообще должно быть до него хотя бы какое-то дело? - преспокойно поинтересовался Шерлок, сидя в кресле и наблюдая за другом.

- Потому что он в далеком прошлом, потому что он в параллельном мире… Черт, Майкрофт пишет, что камеры слежения ничего не обнаружили. Шерлок, его нужно найти!

- Зачем?

- Что значит, зачем?! Это же Шерлок!

- Почему он тебе так важен, Джон? Это же не я, это совершенно другой человек, хотя даже это не извиняет твоей паники – он взрослый мужчина, он опытный офицер, он ученый…

- А если бы я так пропал, ты тоже сидел бы и задавал дурацкие вопросы?

- Это не дурацкие вопросы, а логические, а ты не пропал бы потому чт…

- Алло, да?.. Что? Где? Где?! – Джон не стал дослушивать речь друга и ответил на телефонный звонок. Пару мгновений он слушал, потом отключил связь и ошеломленно взглянул на друга.

- И что сказал Майкрофт? – Шерлок молитвенно сложил ладони. - Россия? Австрия? Куда он переместился?

- Так ты знал? Откуда ты?.. Ладно, не важно. Пуэрто-Рико.

- М-м-м, вершина треугольника.

- Что? Какого еще треугольника?

- Бермудского. Пространственно-временной разлом, как его принято называть. Я не удивлен.

- Так он… Стоп, откуда ты знал, что он может телепортировать и как ты догадался, что он переместится именно туда?

- Я изучил его линк и я знаю историю всех аномальных зон Земли. Либо треугольник, либо английские поля с кругами на них, Стоунхэндж, Эйвбери, но вероятнее всего именно треугольник как средоточие всех паранормальных феноменов в мире.

- Он хочет открыть портал? – Джон не глядя сел в кресло напротив.

- Не думаю, но вероятно.

- Если не это, для чего ему еще туда лезть?

Шерлок проникновенно взглянул на друга, но промолчал, включив телевизор.

- …смертей. Полиция пытается разобраться в небывалом природном явлении. Еще раз выражаем сердечную признательность незнакомцу, спасшему команду «Великолепного», - на экране телевизора появилось смазанное изображение молодого Шерлока, помогавшего ослабевшим пассажирам лайнера спускаться по трапу в руки парамедиков.

- Вот и ответ, - сообщил Джон.

- Не совсем, - Шерлок ткнул в экран – в толпе, встречавшей лайнер камера выхватила неулыбчивое лицо точной копии Шерлока настоящего.

- Майк там! – ахнул Джон. - Так это он его переместил?

- Не думаю, но хотелось бы выяснить, - медленно склонил голову Шерлок, выключив телевизор.

- …сейсмическую активность… - Шерлок отпустил руку брата. – Если еще понадоблюсь - я в твоем распоряжении.

Майк оглядел замершего в кресле Джона, смерил взглядом детектива, лежавшего на диване, и тут же пропал.

- Шерлок! - вскочил Джон, подбежав к ученому.

- Я в порядке, Джон, все хорошо, я нашел его, - Шерлок сел прямо на пол и закрыл лицо ладонями.

- Шерлок, что произошло? – Джон присел рядом, не зная, то ли нервничать еще больше, то ли обнять нового друга. – Он что-то сделал тебе? Опять выстрелил?

- Он просил помощи, - Шерлок потер лицо и проморгался. - Пришел рано утром, приказал одеваться и перебросил на лайнер.

- Так он может телепортировать?

- Он – да, я – нет. Я человек, он – не совсем. Клоны это могут, дроиды и люди – нет. Все нормально, он справляется.

- Но что произошло? Чего он хотел?

- Помимо прочего, у него обширные познания в сейсмологии.

- Это объясняет то, для чего он тебя забрал, - раздался голос детектива с дивана. – Сейсмическая активность в том районе, лайнер, подающий сигнал SOS, и ты, единственный доктор, которого он знает и который не испугался бы трудностей.

- А почему же он сам не мог? - не понял Джон.

Детектив сел, встрепав волосы.

- Линк.

- Причем тут линк? – не понял Джон.

- Он ведь так и не может говорить? - детектив обратился к Шерлоку, тот кивнул. - Вот потому и просил единственного, кто мог бы понять его намерения.

- А линк? – Джон развел руками.

- Телепатия, - помог ему Шерлок. – Я единственный, кто с ним на одной волне. Он все еще жив, он не сдается и пытается найти выход, а там бедствие, люди, которые могут погибнуть…

- Но как же история, которую ты не хотел изменять?

- Я проверил все источники – этот лайнер должен был прийти в порт. Каждый человек на корабле был спасен.

- И Майк помогал тебе?

- Он вел лайнер, я справлялся с паникой пассажиров. Майку требовалось больше сил, чтобы работать, потому людьми занимался я.

- А что сложного в том, чтобы вести корабль?

Шерлок взглянул на Джона как на ребенка-несмышленыша, но ответил за него детектив.

- Телепатия предполагает не только способность пребывать в чужой голове, не так ли? Майк сильнее тем, что может делать усилием мысли?

- Так он… - ахнул Джон. - Он…

- Успокаивал планету, - закончил Шерлок. - Он – величайшая драгоценность нашего мира. Отчасти именно поэтому ему выделяли средства на любые исследования, на все его капризы, любой его запрос был первоочередным. Его не хотели пускать в последнюю экспедицию, боясь потерять такой ум навсегда.

- Но почему тогда он не смог успокоить бурю на той планете? - вырвалось у Джона.

- Он не имел с ней контакта, а Земля – наш общий дом, Джон, - Шерлок перевел дух. - Майк останется работать над устранением контакта, постарается найти разлом… Вы знали о том, что здесь есть Рифт?

- Конечно, это школьный курс географии, - ответил Джон.

- У нас его нет. У нас нет ни одной такой аномалии, - Шерлок поднялся с пола и размял мышцы, скидывая форменный китель. - Позволите, я приму душ? Я не израсходую много воды.

- Да прекрати ты считаться! - Джон вскочил, порывисто обнимая генетика. Тот улыбнулся и так же обнял в ответ. – Голоден?

- Нет, спасибо.

- Может, чаю?

- Можно. Спасибо.

Джон ушел на кухню, Шерлок снял рубашку и прошел к двери под внимательным взглядом детектива, который подобрался, вскочил и вышел следом, перехватив двойника за руку уже в коридоре.

- Сколько? - спросил детектив, глядя в глаза Шерлока.

- Майк работает, но я…

- Я не спрашивал о Майке, я спросил о тебе. Сколько? Сколько осталось? Что будет потом? Чем это вообще грозит?

- Связь с будущим и моим миром рвется, - Шерлок не стал увиливать. В конце концов, Джон не понял бы, на это способен только гениальный мозг. - Если уже сегодня меня так высушило, я не знаю, что будет потом, что будет завтра, через неделю.

- Зачем ты тогда согласился пойти с Майком?

- Потому что люди могли погибнуть, Шерлок. Я ученый, я доктор, у меня есть старший брат, который просил помощи – ты мог бы отказать? Ты – мог бы, я – нет. Он все, что у меня осталось здесь.

- Он знает и все равно просит? Что это за брат?

- Твой брат тоже просит тебя разобраться с делами, подвергая твою жизнь опасности, мой со мной связан ментально, генетически. Если он сможет найти из этого мира выход, он вернет и меня, все наладится, если будет поздно, если не сможет, я не увижу как он будет оплакивать меня.

- И что с ним может быть? – детектив отпустил руку Шерлока.

- Он остановится.

- Потому что?..

Шерлок ответил не сразу.

- Я питаю его. Слова «я жизнь бы отдал» понимай буквально. Он уникум, а я обычный ученый, каких могут быть миллионы. Если пожелаешь, я потом все расскажу и объясню, но пока, если ты не против, я бы хотел смыть в себя пот, соль и чужие эмоции – голова сильно болит.

Детектив лишь молча кивнул, проводив ученого взглядом.

- Шерлок? – Джон высунулся в коридор. - Шерлок… черт… Оба Шерлока! В общем, чай готов.

Всего двух красных лампочек на линке пришельца Джон не заметил.

Одна погасла, быть может, навсегда.

Глава 3

Когда их новый сосед куда-то исчезал, Шерлок знал, что происходило, куда на самом деле уходил его молодой двойник, а Джон… Джон нервничал вдвойне, постоянно находился в колоссальном стрессе за обоих Холмсов, а когда генетик появлялся, обычно до смерти уставший, зачастую раненый, но упорно отказывающийся от помощи, спешивший только принять душ и лечь на диван, Джон молча обнимал его, как будто знал, что этот мужчина, на самом деле сильный духом и телом, по сути был намного младше своего двойника этого мира. Далеко не наивный, не простачок, молодой ученый был предан работе, связи с братом и своим капитаном каждым нейроном мозга, каждой клеткой тела. В тот день, когда он пропал впервые, ночью Джон спустился вниз, чтобы проверить, все ли у него в порядке.

Шерлок спал нервно, морщась во сне, глазные яблоки метались под веками – при всей своей мускулатуре он казался таким беззащитно-трогательным, его так хотелось обнять, прижать к себе, защитить. Линк постоянно мигал красным, а когда Джон заметил, что горят только две лампочки из трех, сперва он не придал этому значения. Возможно, вода повредила или же сам феномен треугольника, или особенность организма человека будущего, но спрашивать было неловко, как будто линк был чем-то вроде одной из сексуальных сторон жизни. Впрочем, кто знает, может, в будущем так и было. Даже самого Джона тянуло коснуться этих серебристых витых пластин, ощутить под пальцами внеземной материал, а потом осторожно провести пальцами по острой скуле – просто так, без задней мысли.

Джон отдавал себе отчет в том, что сделал в первый раз, когда коснулся этих пластин – его это возбудило, он поцеловал человека иного мира и при этом думал только о том, что перед ним Шерлок. Но это и в самом деле был Шерлок, настоящий Шерлок Холмс!

Джону хотелось бы увидеть такой же отклик в лице друга, друга-детектива, но и друг-генетик манил как магнит.

Странно, но после пропажи их нового соседа, последующего его возвращения, Шерлок-детектив, как будто притих, оставив все нервозности на откуп Джона, а сам лишь внимательно следил за новым человеком в квартире.

Гость часто молчал, хотя оба хозяина квартиры понимали, что он ищет брата, пытается найти выход из этого мира, хочет вернуться к любимому человеку.

Пришелец пропадал ежедневно в течение всей недели, пару раз встречался с Майкрофтом, едва удерживаясь от объятий, но через шесть дней, когда чудо помогло укротить взбесившийся вулкан в Южной Америке и об этом вопили все без исключения каналы мира, пришелец появился едва живой, повиснув в руках брата.

Майк пристально взглянул на Шерлока и Джона, вскочивших при появлении гостей, сгрузил брата на пол и перевел немигающий взгляд на поднявшегося с кресла Майкрофта.

Холмс-старший внезапно почувствовал, как в его голове словно копошатся муравьи – Майк сканировал его и то, что он замышлял, было понятно без слов.

- Майк… - простонал генетик. - Майк… не надо… уйди…

Точная копия Шерлока Холмса пристально смотрела на неподвижно замершего и отчего-то неспособного шевельнуться Майкрофта.

- Нет… линка… - молодой Шерлок отключился и только после этого Майк исчез, а Майкрофт отмер.

- Можешь не говорить, это и так понятно, - перебил начавшиеся слова Шерлок, поднимая голову своего двойника, чтобы Джон мог проверить реакцию зрачков.

- Если он серьезно, то это, должно быть, очень больно, - поежился Майкрофт. - Как он?

- Он плохо, а насчет больно, думаю, это мучительно, - ответил его брат. – Хорошо еще, что не получится.

- Вы о чем вообще? - Джон осторожно похлопал пришельца по щекам – никакой реакции. – Переломов нет. На диван! Я за руки, ты на ноги, - скомандовал он Шерлоку. - Легче!

- Сам знаю! - беззлобно огрызнулся Шерлок.

- Тяжеленный какой, - проворчал Джон. – Так о чем вы?

- О том, что мой двойник из иного мира сканировал меня на предмет переноса его чипа в мое тело, - ответил Майкрофт. – Живой?

- В обмороке, но жив, - Джон проверил пульс. – И что не так? Несовместимость?

- У них нет линка, - Шерлок расстегнул китель и рубашку двойника. Тело пришельца равномерно покрывали гематомы одна другой страшнее.

- Ты что делаешь? – удивился Джон.

- Взгляни на него, Джон, - Шерлок коснулся единственной тревожно мигающей красной лампочки на серебристой пластине на лице пришельца.

- Ему нужна подзарядка? – наугад выпалил Джон. - Что? Я не знаю, как это лечить, у меня не было пациентов-телепатов.

- Думаю, я знаю, - Майкрофт осторожно приблизился к ним. - Джон, Вы, похоже, единственный, кто может поддержать в нем стремление жить.

- Вы о чем? - Джон взглянул на него снизу вверх.

- Телепат-кинестетик, - проворчал Шерлок.

- И что? Я же не телепат!

- Джон, мой брат имеет в виду то, что является жизненной необходимостью гостя, - Майкрофт обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Путь к сердцу… в данном случае к разуму мужчины лежит через его… разум, в целом, но есть и другой путь.

- Я не гей, - машинально вырвалось у Джона, когда до него дошло, что Холмсы имеют в виду.

- Вы целовали его, - еще мягче улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Но я имел в виду не половой акт с ним, а всего лишь физический контакт.

- Ты его целовал? - округлил глаза Шерлок. - Зачем?!

- Это… это было… В конце концов, это не ваше дело! - Джон поднялся. - Опять слежка?

Майкрофт отвел глаза, Шерлок застонал и резко вскочил.

- Когда ты уже прекратишь совать нос в наши дела? - набросился он на брата, но внезапно замер и прислушался к себе. - Эй, не смей шарить в моей голове! - возмутился он, обернувшись к бессознательному пришельцу.

- Он даже в таком состоянии может воздействовать на людей? - поразился Джон, присев с генетиком рядом и положив ему ладонь на лоб. – Удивительный человек.

- Зачем?.. - начал едва слышно Шерлок, но старший брат жестом остановил его.

- Всему свое время.

- Но…

- Раньше надо было думать.

- Я…

- Сам виноват, вот теперь расхлебывай последствия своих поступков. Прошу меня извинить, мне нужно ехать по делам, - эту фразу Майкрофт адресовал уже Джону.

- Да, до свидания, Майкрофт.

- Всего доброго, Джон. Шерлок, бога ради, - обратился Холмс с брату шепотом, - если чего-то не знаешь – спроси хотя бы у меня, если не в состоянии найти ответы в Интернете.

- Отвали, - так же почему-то шепотом огрызнулся Шерлок. Когда старший брат ушел, Шерлок развернулся к другу. - Почему тут вообще нельзя говорить нормально?

- Он очень устал, думаю, он просто выключает источник звука, - прошептал Джон, поглаживая ученого по волосам. – Если ты не против, я побуду с ним какое-то время, кажется, ему становится легче от моего присутствия.

- С какой стати я должен быть против? - раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок, уходя к себе.

Джон горько вздохнул – Шерлок его не понимал, отчего-то злился и вел себя как ребенок, который увидел у соседа красивую игрушку и хотел ее отобрать.

Джон задремал у дивана, все еще держа руку на голове спящего.

Гематомы пришлось смазать кремом, хотя не было ни царапин, ни ран, а учитывая быструю регенерацию клеток, никаких гематом вообще быть не могло… но они были и это пугало.

Сны были странными, путанными, будто чужими – кровь, огонь, взрывающиеся корабли в космосе, крики людей, смазанные лица каких-то пришельцев.

Точная копия старшего Холмса, довольно мрачная личность, вообще брюзга, помогавший младшему брату вытащить раненых из шлюза. Сам Шерлок, младше своего биологического возраста, по сути – юноша, отстреливающийся от противника, собой закрывающий группу каких-то невысоких пушистых густо-фиолетовых существ с одним лиловым глазом посреди лба – легкий бронежилет на теле, налитые силой мышцы, а глаза выражают не ярость, а искреннюю боль от своих действий. Даже на войне Шерлок оставался пацифистом и доктором. Джон прекрасно его понимал. Парень был кремнем лишь на вид, на самом деле любая смерть живого существа была для молодого ученого ножом острым в сердце.

Наконец, Джон увидел себя… не себя, капитана в черной форме – решительного, мудрого и терпеливого. Капитан, говоря на незнакомом Джону языке, явно выдвигал ультиматум, сидя в кресле на капитанском мостике – он снесет к чертям весь вражеский флот подчистую, если они не освободят заложников и не дадут ученым уйти.

Эти были матерые волки, даже волчонок-Шерлок был на своем месте – доктор, спасатель, миротворец, воин, ученый, обычный человек с добрым сердцем.

Джон вдруг ощутил себя в его теле – будто бы он был там, он и был Шерлоком. Он сделал бы то же самое, что и Шерлок, поступил бы так же, как он. На войне нет места жалости, но солдатам отдают приказы и приходится убивать. Вот так, со скальпелем в одной руке и автоматом в другой и прошла армейская жизнь самого Джона, а Шерлок… Шерлок жил почти как Джон.

В ином мире все переменилось – Майкрофт был в точности как его младший брат в реальности, невыносимый гений, уникальнейший человек, на которого молились, которого возводили на пьедестал, терпели взрывоопасный характер, но которого мало кто по-настоящему любил. Джон – уверенный лидер Майкрофт, снисходительный к капризам Майка, до самозабвения любивший Шерлока и мечтавший сделать все возможное, только бы эта парочка была счастлива и не перегрызла бы друг другу глотки.

Джон был старше Шерлока, но в их мире не было понятия разницы в возрасте, в расе, в цвете кожи или ее отсутствии, в половой принадлежности или виде. Шерлок любил всех одинаково и мечтал видеть лишь мирный космос, Майкрофт играл среди звезд и планет как на детской площадке, а Джон… капитан Уотсон полагал, что за старшим Холмсом лучше присматривать – беспокойный старик-гений был способен кого угодно сжить со свету, а младшего уберечь от разочарования в людях.

Эти мужчины были спаяны намертво не только родственными или любовными узами, это было больше, чем дружба, сильнее, чем взаимовыручка, глубже, чем просто любовь.

И, самое интересное, что добродушный Шерлок играл самую важную роль в этом крошечном тройном мирке – Шерлок-Джон, золотая середина, эталон терпения и миролюбия, однако же, если бы брату или любимому грозила опасность, этот человек стал бы зверем, Джон это понимал. Армия значила для Джона намного больше, чем убийства неприятеля, так же как неизведанный опасный космос и наука для Шерлока перевешивали все земные и внеземные лаборатории, и все деньги, которые он мог бы получить за свои изобретения. На войне он был доктором, солдатом, если приходилось, убийцей, в мирное время – обычным ботаником, способным ковыряться в пробирках сутками напролет. Биохимик-генетик, чудо своего времени, но, тем не менее, далеко не сверхгениальный мозг как у его брата.

А потом были картины личного мирка Шерлока – Джон, сам Шерлок, переплетение тел, разумов – это было намного сильнее даже самых любящих любовников в реальном мире прошлого. Они раскрывались друг перед другом до абсолюта, до оголенных нервов, их линки сияли ярко как звезды.

- Джон… - прошептал Шерлок, вырвав мужчину из дремы и разума ученого. - Джон, где ты?

Джон погладил щеку мужчины – он звал его ментально, звал, как мог, сквозь века, пространство, чертов Рифт, через брата, через каждого человека Земли.

Это было неправильно в первый раз, но во второй Джон пошел на это сознательно. Его по-настоящему влекло к этому мужчине. Плевать на ориентацию – Шерлок был великолепен таков, каков он был.

- Шерлок, - выдохнул в губы мужчины Джон, прежде чем коснуться их своими.

Пусть мимолетный украденный поцелуй, но ведь…

Джон запретил себе даже думать об этом. Что толку мечтать о том, что недостижимо?

Глядя же на измученного молодого мужчину, Джон как доктор мечтал исцелить его. Кинестетик, тот, кто жизни не видит без прикосновений, Шерлок не просто нуждался в объятиях, он жил ими. Что же будет плохого, если Джон даст ему то, что он хочет?

- Джон, что ты… - Шерлок распахнул глаза.

- Я не смогу заменить его, я могу только попробовать стать им на какое-то время, - Джон сам прекрасно знал, что нес чушь, но нельзя же было наброситься на страдальца просто так, без объяснений.

Шерлок все понял, обхватил его за шею, притянул к себе, ответил на поцелуй. У него в жизни было столько любовников и любовниц всех полов и прочих различий, что Джону повезло бы иметь такого опытного партнера, вот только они оба понимали, что обманывают себя. Ни Джон не был желанным Джоном для Шерлока, ни Шерлок на самом деле не был тем, кого до умопомрачения желал Джон, тем не менее, они целовались так, как будто забыли объекты своей любви.

- Джон, не стоит этого делать, если не желаешь, - и все же Шерлок отстранился первым, упав на подушку. - Я не он, я не капризен, не так великолепен, я даже не гений в своем мире.

- Но ты…

- Не надо, Джон. Мне нужна не столько плотская любовь, мне нужен контакт – это заложено в людях генетически, мы все хотим любви, тепла, чтобы родной человек обнял, прижал к себе. Все, Джон, даже если никогда не признаемся себе в этом.

Джон отстранился – единственная лампочка линка Шерлока горела еле-еле все тем же проклятым красным светом.

- Но ты можешь передать мне часть своих мыслей, взять мои, я согласен, - заволновался Джон. - Если эти штуки – то, что я думаю, ты себя иссушишь, ты погибнешь. Майк выпивает тебя.

- Он этого не желает, - шепнул Шерлок. - Он никогда этого не хотел и всегда ворчал, если чувсоввал мою поддержку. Он страшно ругается даже теперь, в эту секунду, потому что я питаю его – мой брат тоже не всемогущ, но ему сложнее, чем мне, он ищет Рифт, шлет сигналы бедствия в пространство и время. Я умер бы, едва начав, но его разум совершенен, силен. Джон найдет нас, а если нет, то…

- Не говори! - застонал Джон.

Шерлок тепло улыбнулся.

- Я просто делаю свою работу, Джон. Плевать на историю, если честно, наши миры не соприкасаются ни в одной точке, так что чем я рискую?

- Собой, братом – этого мало?

- Майк силен, Джон, не беспокойся за него.

- А если лампочка погаснет? – прошептал Джон, холодея от ужаса.

- Я снова умру, - спокойно ответил Шерлок. - Я умирал слишком много раз, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

- Но ты уже не воскреснешь!

- Если Джон получит сообщение, он поднимет на уши Центр – нас найдут, линк вытащат, у меня будет новое тело – это просто.

- А если он опоздает? Шерлок, я не Джон… не твой Джон, но я прошу тебя, приказываю, в конце концов – оставь Майка.

- Люди погибнут.

- Люди всегда гибнут, это не повод рисковать собой, отдавая жизнь за каждого!

- Это говоришь мне ты?

Мужчины смотрели друг на друга, понимая, какая на самом деле между ними лежит пропасть.

- Это не твой мир, - осторожно начал Джон. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул.

- Ты бы, имей такие способности и попав в примитивный мир, оставил бы все, как есть? Люди хотят жить, Джон, а я хочу, чтобы они жили. Все просто.

Джон обнял его за шею, коснулся лбом его лба.

- Прости. Я понимаю, но… хотя нет, я тебя не понимаю. Никогда не пойму ваших штучек, - он отстранился. - Серьезно, Майк уговаривал планету успокоить магму в вулканах?

- Он может, он же планетолог-геофизик, его мозг развит настолько, насколько даже мне не снилось.

- Шерлок, ты сам доктор, я доктор, ты болен, ты на грани жизни и смерти, и как доктор, я запрещаю тебе контактировать с твоим братом… то есть не буквально… то есть не мысленно, но ты никуда больше с ним не пойдешь, - решил Джон.

- Но люди… - палец Джона накрыл пухлые губы генетика.

- Оставь наш мир нам, нашу историю, все наши катаклизмы – ты не Супермен, а Майку передай, чтобы разбирался с Рифтом и тащил вас домой, а не спасал людей… прости… Шерлок, прости, но я не позволю, чтобы ты умер здесь и не дождался своего капитана. Даже герои не могут спасти всех.

Улыбка тронула губы Шерлока. Мальчишка, подумал Джон, совсем мальчишка, хотя и в теле взрослого мужчины. Добрый чистый парень-альтруист. Такие и погибают первыми… всегда, в любом мире, на любой войне.

- Я буду питать Майка до последнего, Джон, но близко к нему не подойду, - пообещал Шерлок, сдавшись.

- Хорошо, спасибо.

- Только он придет сам.

- И уйдет обратно. Я объясню, что ему не стоит тащить младшего брата в адское пекло.

- Я был в Аду, это красивое место и там не жарко.

- Что?

- В Аду, в подземном мире Ада, если точнее. Удивительно нелогичная планета, как будто вывернутая наизнанку.

Джон вздохнул – Шерлок был битком набит космонавтикой и приключениями, а Джон мог противопоставить ему только Афганистан.

- Потом расскажешь, - решил он, поднявшись. - Голоден?

- Нет, я…

- Но поесть придется. Чай тоже сделаю.

- Странный стимулирующий напиток. Можно мне встать, Джон?

- Лежи, я принесу сам.

- Джон тоже приказывал мне, когда считал, что я перенапрягаюсь, - улыбнулся Шерлок снова.

- И ты слушался?

- Не всегда, но часто. После серьезных травм, когда грозила опасность чипу, нельзя было уничтожить тело и приходилось его чинить. Шерлок считает, что мы были неограниченны в потреблении клонов и дроидов, но это не так, Джон. На войне мы не могли себе позволить умереть, чтобы проснуться в совершенно другом месте, в работе тоже старались не доводить дело до смерти – только, когда не было шансов выжить и тратить на умирающее тело медикаменты, только тогда Джон принимал решение убить тело.

Джона передернуло – вот так хладнокровно выстрелить в дорогого человека, пусть даже сделав ему огромное одолжение.

- Ты ему доверял настолько, что…

- Любовь с первого взгляда, - Шерлок отвел глаза и закусил губу, смутившись как мальчишка.

Джон ошарашено отправился на кухню, переваривая информацию, которой было уже чересчур.

Гематомы как ни странно рассосались уже на утро, но опасно мигающая единственная вечно красная лампочка линка Джона злила. Парень постоянно на взводе как курок пистолета, его мозг работает неустанно, редкие проблески чистого белого света воспринимались Джоном как праздник лично для него, но через два дня лампочка начала мигать с редкой частотой, а сам Шерлок не смог утром даже встать с дивана.

- Ты обещал! – едва не рвал на себе волосы Джон. - Шерлок, ты обещал мне не связываться с братом!

- Он все делает сам, Джон, - тихо ответил ученый, лежа с закрытыми глазами – бледный до синевы, с искусанными бескровными губами.

- Майями, цунами, - сообщил детектив, прочитав новости в газете. - Майк постарался?

- Ваша планеты кричит от боли, - Шерлок сбросил руку Джона со своего лба – лампочка тревожно мигнула и на какой-то миг замерла. - Вы не понимаете того, что делаете с ней. Вы себя не понимаете, как вы можете понять тех, кто пытается помочь вам?

Майкрофт, зашедший навестить брата и пришельца, опустил голову, детектив закрылся газетой, Джон постарался пропустить обидную правду мимо ушей, но не вышло. Даже пришелец понимает, что люди творят, даже они, вдвоем против всех, пытаются наладить мир во всем мире, при этом стараясь выжить.

- Шерлок? – Джон слегка потормошил обмякшего ученого.

- Что? - поднял голову детектив. – Что с ним?

Майкрофт подошел ближе.

- Если что-то нужно… что угодно…

- Ничего не нужно, Вы же знаете, - раздраженно отмахнулся Джон. – Он же едва жив, а я даже не знаю, как это лечить.

Детектив отложил газету и поднялся.

- Он знал, на что шел, Джон, - сообщил он.

- Я постоянно схожу с ума, когда ты пропадаешь, когда работаешь, когда спишь, - Джон пропустил фразу мимо ушей.

- Даже так? - удивился детектив, подняв брови. – Ты сильно привязался к нему.

- Я не о нем говорю, ты, идиот, - Джон вскочил, парой шагов пересек разделяющее их пространство и встал к высокому мужчине максимально близко. – Знаешь, почему я понимаю его мысли и его чувства по отношению к брату и его капитану? Потому что он похож на меня, Шерлок. Он трясется за брата, за своего капитана, за каждого человека, он хочет мира так же как я, только масштабнее. Он человек войны, Шерлок.

- Он ученый, - детектив выглядел ошеломленно такой реакцией друга, Майкрофт же делал вид, что его в комнате нет вообще.

- Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я, - поморщился Джон. - Мне важен он, мне дорог ты. Этот парень за неделю дал мне больше, чем годы общения с тобой, он показал мне, кто я есть на самом деле, что я чувствую, чего могу лишиться из-за страха раскрыть карты.

- Ты мне тоже дорог, Джон, но я не…

Джон застонал – их гость уже не раз намекал на то, как на самом деле они относятся друг к другу, но если Джон готов был признать влечение к мужчине, то его объект любви был несносным, упрямым, нахальным, раздражительным…

Джон схватил его за рубашку и потянул на себя, касаясь его губ своими под удивленное:

- М-м-м…

И когда Джон почувствовал, как пальцы детектива ласкают его шею, губы отвечают на поцелуй, когда оба услышали едва слышный смешок Майкрофта, в доме появились двое новых нежданных гостей, вынудив мужчин прервать поцелуй.

- Прошу меня простить, господа, - вежливо произнес двойник Джона – такой же невысокий, коротко стриженый подтянутый мужчина в черной форме с точно такими же серебристыми витыми пластинами на лице как у Шерлока, с одной ровно светившей белым светом лампочкой линка. - Не потревожу вас дольше нескольких минут. Не обращайте на меня никакого внимания, прошу вас.

Капитан приблизился к лежащему Шерлоку и опустился на одно колено, будто делая предложение руки и сердца.

Второй гость, все такой же хмурый как и всегда Майк, следил немигающим тяжелым взглядом за всем сразу.

- Шерлок, - пробормотал капитан, погладив бледное лицо ученого. – Шерлок, перестань, это не смертельно. Хватит валяться, вставай! Нет, это не бред и да, здесь Майк и он ждет моего приказа. Моего, Шерлок.

Присутствующие люди поняли, что диалог велся мысленно и одновременно так, чтобы не казалось, что пришельцы что-то замышляют. Впрочем, никто не ждал, что капитан стал бы палить из оружия по безоружным.

- Майк, забери его оружие и вернись сюда, - мягко попросил капитан, но даже в этом спокойном голосе явственно слышался приказ.

Майк исчез и появился спустя менее пяти секунд, передав оружие будущего в руку капитана.

- Шерлок, люди ждут, - снова мягко укорил капитан лежавшего мужчину. - Простите, иногда он упрямится до тех пор, пока не получит желаемого, - обернулся он, улыбнувшись невольным и молчаливым зрителям, после чего наклонился к губам Шерлока и поцеловал, одновременно касаясь его линка пальцами, как будто играя на музыкальном инструменте.

Джон, Шерлок и даже Майкрофт, смотрели, как создается история настоящей любви, способной пройти даже пространство и время, чтобы не быть потерянной.

Линк Шерлока ярко засиял ровным белым светом лампочек, кожа порозовела, а руки… впрочем, через пару мгновений, пара довольно увлеченно целовалась, забыв о зрителях, Майке…

- Извини, - обратился к брату Шерлок, оторвавшись от губ капитана. – Не раздражайся, Майк, все нормально, мы справились. Что? Почему? – обернулся он к капитану в тревоге.

- Он не человек, Шерлок, он в твоем теле, но разум его подчинить себе не может, поэтому Центр может вытащить только нас с тобой, прости, - тот поднялся.

- Джон, ты не сможешь! – Шерлок округлил глаза. - Джон, не смей!

- Прошу меня простить, господа, но я вынужден немного запачкать ваш ковер, - любезно обратился к онемевшим людям капитан, вытащив небольшой прибор и, направив его на Майка, выстрелил.

- Майк! – Шерлок упал на колени. - Джон, я… я же…

- Ради всех звезд, Шерлок! - капитан наклонился над телом, поднял кудрявую челку и сильно надавил на черную точку у виска – та отскочила и упала на ладонь мужчины. - Я люблю Майка, Центр выделил новый образец, пропасть тел – вернешься, хоть неделями не вылезай из лабораторий.

Шерлок поднялся, взглянув на пустую оболочку и на шокированных людей рядом с ним.

- Эм… - первым отмер Джон. - А чем запачкать?

- Пылью, - коротко ответил капитан, направив прибор на тело и то на глазах начало бесшумно опадать, иссыхаться вместе с одеждой и обувью. – Это не биологический организм, если Вам интересно, доктор Уотсон, - пояснил он. – Это оболочка без начинки, так что процедура ликвидации проще простого, но Вы, юноша, - обратился он к детективу, - ничего в этих останках не обнаружите. Прошу меня простить. Шерлок, ты готов? Ах, да, форма… - капитан покрутил прибор в пальцах, поднял его и зачем-то направил вверх. - Вот теперь все, следов не осталось, я все стер, можно уходить, чтобы не мешать людям жить, - решил он. – Три… два… один… и-и-и…

Шерлок мгновенно исчез, даже не успев открыть рот.

- Подождите! - возмутился единственный оставшийся Шерлок. - Вы так просто уйдете? Ни объяснений, ни улик?

Капитан по-отечески тепло улыбнулся детективу.

- Спасибо, что присмотрели за парнем, - поблагодарил он. - Но целуйте уж лучше своего красавца, - кивнул он на доктора.- И Вам спасибо, доктор, и Вам, Майкрофт. Кстати, доктор Уотсон, Вы правы – с первых же минут, когда он решил, что Вы займете комнату наверху. Майкрофт, верхний пятый левый и побыстрее.

-Что? Вы о чем? - ожил Джон.

- О чувствах, доктор, - чуть приподнял брови и улыбнулся типичной улыбкой Майкрофта капитан. – Он от Вас без ума. Буквально.

- Спасибо, что… - Майкрофт медленно кивнул. - А Майк в самом деле жив?

Капитан показал черную точку на своей ладони.

- Хотите устроить ему казнь за то, что он убивал людей? Самому иногда хотелось бы высадить его в какой-нибудь богом забытой туманности, но… Не его это вина и даже не Шерлока. Центр ее признал, выделил Майкрофту еще лет пятьдесят, прорву галактических кредитов на его игрушки и экспедицию в Дальние рубежи. Простите, мне нужно выдвигаться, Шерлок ревнует, - он поиграл бровями, подмигнул детективу и исчез.

Пока Джон приходил в себя, Шерлок переваривал обилие информации, Майкрофт вытащил телефон и набрал номер.

- Доктор Блезард? Добрый день… Да-да, на прием записаться…

- Он убил Майка, а Шерлок подумал, что… - Джон даже боялся пошевелиться.

- Меня больше беспокоит то, что капитан – копия Майкрофта, - пробормотал Шерлок, глядя на ковер – слой пыли на нем говорил лишь о том, насколько его нужно было прочистить, но никак не о том, чем на самом деле была эта пыль менее пяти минут назад. – Нездоровые какие-то отношения, - решил он, наклоняясь и осторожно вытрясая пыль на ладонь.

- Шерлок, а как же мы? – Джон отмер окончательно и только теперь заметил, что Майкрофт ушел, оставив их вдвоем.

- Мы? Джон, я занят, - раздраженно ответил Шерлок. - Подай мне газету – нужно куда-то сложить эти образцы.

- К черту образцы! – Джон поднял его за рубашку и, обхватив его за волосы, поцеловал.

- М-м-м! Мф-фм-ф! – возмутился тот, тем не менее, увлеченно отвечая на поцелуи.

- Ты ревновал, - заявил Джон, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Шерлока.

- Нет, это была неприязнь, - возразил Шерлок.

- А как тогда?..

- А ты считаешь, что?..

- Но ты же…

- А сам-то!

Встревоженная пыль снова осела на ковер, мужчины, безо всякой телепатии разобравшись в своих отношениях друг к другу, переместились из гостиной в спальню Шерлока, думая уже не о пришельцах и кошмарах, а о том, что теперь жизнь изменится, что Майкрофт примется ставить камеры еще гуще и чаще, чем прежде, хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что у пары все хорошо, а остальное…

- Пятьдесят? Пятьдесят лет? О-о-о, как это низко! Жалкая подачка от жалких глупцов! Я мог бы сказать это раньше, да только мой сверхчувствительный брат крутил романы с этим жалким…

- Майк, он хороший человек, он просто пытался помочь, как мог.

- Я немедленно вылетаю в Центр! Эти идиоты…

- Майкрофт, перестань, пожалуйста, повышать голос. Чем ты опять недоволен? Чем тебе не угодили пятьдесят лет жизни? Ты уникален, я это признаю, но нельзя же быть таким высокомерным.

- Капитан, разворачивай «Воина»!

- Мы уже в другой галактике, Майк, а я не буду потакать твоим капризам. И сгинь с моего кресла!

- Чертов бюрократ… чертов космос… чертов…

- Майк, ты же летим на поиски Источника.

- Шерлок, не трогай меня и вон из моего разума! Бр-р-р… Что это за тело? Где ты выкопал этот ужас? Зачем тебе длинные волосы и эти ножки-ручки – палочки? Это что, шутка? А со мной ты что сделал? Где мои волосы?!

- Но у меня был один опытный образец, я думал, тебе понравился Майкрофт из…

- Понравился?! Этот бюрократ?! Джон, немедленно разворачивай «Воина»! Я вернусь на Землю, прорву Рифт и сообщу этому носатому типу, что ему пора пользоваться средством для роста волос!

- Майкрофт, клянусь всеми звездами, когда-нибудь я тебя все-таки высажу на очень далекую и очень необитаемую планету-курорт. Со всем уважением, Майк, заткнись и займись делами.

- Бунт? Бунт на «Воине»?! Шерлок, хватит меня гладить даже мысленно, верни себе нормальное тело или постригись!

«Воин Антареса» несся через гиперпространство на поиски Источника Жизни, легендарного мудреца, способного дать ответ на все вопросы и помочь найти вакцину против старения и смерти, капитан терпеливо сносил все мысленные и реальные вопли вернувшегося к жизни и активности Майка в виде совершенно очаровательного мужчины средних лет с пронзительно-голубыми глазами, забавным носом и редеющими волосами; гений как всегда грозил всеми карами звездными всем подряд, включая родного брата, а Шерлок только улыбался, ментально дразнил капитана, подсовывая ему самые пикантные картинки воссоединения, попутно успокаивал линк старшего брата, резко помолодевшего и оттого ставшего еще более шумным, и постоянно поправлял длинную кудрявую челку. Его новое тело, сразу понравившееся Джону, было умопомрачительно красиво, стройно по телосложению, хоть и не мускулисто как прежде. И у нового тела было два новых роскошных линка по четыре чипа на каждом.

Майк устал орать и ушел в лабораторию – свериться с данными по своей биометрике, проверить анализы, взятые у тех пришельцев и рассортировать информацию по своим десяти чипам. Центр умолял великого ученого о прощении, выдал все требуемое и на ближайшие лет двадцать-тридцать вздохнул свободно – «Воин Антареса» летел на другой конец Вселенной и даже оттуда капризный гений не смог бы дотянуться до руководителей Центра.

Рифт же решено было взорвать, чтобы вернувшийся гениальный социопат снова не полез, куда лазить не стоит.


End file.
